nekotalia?
by KrisMiharu
Summary: what a twist! everyone's life has been turned around! :O


**A/N: hey guys! this is a hetalia and OC one I did with my sisar a couple months ago 3 please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own hetalia just the plotline of this fic and the OC.**

* * *

Japan looked around in the noisy bunch as China hugged and swooned over Russia. Frankly it was starting to piss him off. Russia just sat there however and took it like he normally did. Refusing to say anything, an evil aura began to go around the area. "Not again...I must calm him..." He shuddered walking over to the other. "Russia-Chan...Please calm down."

"My Russia-Chan!" China said quickly making Japan fight to hold his ground over not murdering someone today.

The pale blue eyes looked at the humans in curiosity. Walking out slowly, her black fur shone in the light. While purring she weaved through Japan's legs.

Japan stopped in his tracks and looked down feeling something rub against his legs gently. Something soft, His brown eyes trailed down to a black fur ball. "A kitty..." He said in a surprised whisper picking it up. He cradled the creature and gazed into its soft blue eyes before walking over to Russia. "Russia...look, I found a kitty. Want to pet it?" He placed the creature along Russia's scarf as he and Russia stared at it quietly. "It's cute." He said simply smiling as China leaned his head against Russia. In the far background he could hear his best friend America screaming as he tried to play a game of tag.

Smelling gentle scents and nothing offensive to her nose she purred and rubbed along the new human. Licking his cheek in greeting she mewled before stepping between the males scarf and his neck keeping them both warm. Purring gently she rubbed her head against his jaw in adoration. '_This human smells good, I like him and the other one who picked me up'_ she thought staring at all the other humans.

China stared at the kitty and grinned petting it. "How adorable, aru!" He said as his other hand played with his brown ponytail, twirling it around. Some dark aura began to omit form Russia and grew from the demented human as China and Japan continued to nitpick. Russia stared at them as Japan quickly nudged China. "Please get off..." He mumbled. China gave him a look and only clung tighter.

"...fine! Truce?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Few people tend to notice that, that was Japan's way of lying. China sat there on the warm lap as if contemplating the idea. He nodded quietly taking the others hand. "Truce, aru." He said simply before looking away dignified.

The Japanese man fought to keep a low growl from escaping as he too sat on Russia's lap. Petting the kitty quietly, he let out a sigh as his eyes now followed...America.

America was known as the biggest, loudest, and not to mention quite a persistent boy. He dashed around trying to catch Prussia in a game of tag, but had quickly collapsed from exhaustion. He sat there in the grass panting and trying to regain his breath. Japan only shook his head at the miserable sight. _How pathetic... He can't really run much. He eats too much and that might be the reason why._ He thought suddenly being pushed off by Russia. China too had been pushed off the warm lap by Russia who apparently, was getting annoyed. The man was still smiling however. "I don't like it when people fight, or that you both want me." He said walking off.

Japan stared at the ground before glaring at China. Their eyes met darkly before China excused himself to go and find Russia. "Excuse me... I'm off." The brunette said slyly before walking off. The cat was dropped along the way by Russia, but she was set down gently. The Japanese man stared at it and sighed. "I'm sorry kitty." He said agitatedly petting her. Making no attempt to hide his aggravation.

Mewing as she was set down she shivered and then climbed into the other male's lap for warmth as he pet her making her purr in pleasure.

The man chuckled in response scratching behind the purring kitty's ears. The black fur being ruffled by his fingers as they moved around. The fluffy fur ball purred under his hands like a low thunder building up. The softness was getting to him again. Why did it always do that? "So...soft..." He said simply closing his eyes under the sunlight, but the sunlight was quickly gone in moments as a tall figure approached.

"What yah got there?" The figure asked making Japan open a single eye and stare. The sun outlining the man's figure. "Can I see?" The man grabbed the kitty happily and twirled around. "It's a kitty! How cute!" He said star struck. Japan sat there shocked once the figure came into view. "America-kun!" He said quickly his eyes showing signs of stress. "Be careful!" He cried, but the hero refused to listen as he happily spun round and round.

She felt herself being lifted from her warm lap and then became ill as she was spun around hissing she clawed out and scratched the man's cheek. He let her go and she was caught by the one who had held her before. Her fur was ruffled and she continued to hiss and growl at the man now whimpering from her scratch.

Japan watched in shock as he was unable to stop the other from his own doing. The impatient man was now staring at the cat who had just scratched him across the cheek. He placed a hand on his cheek feeling a warm slither of blood rush onto his clean skin. "Ouch..." He mumbled glaring at the cat. "What's the matter with you?" He asked the kitty as it hissed and growled at him. Japan became nervous just holding it and begged America to stay away. "Please! Cat's don't like being spun around like that." He said quickly hoping the other would back down, but of course... he didn't.

America took a step closer and reached his hand out to the kitty once it had quieted down a little. "Hey, come on. I just wanted to play." He said grouchily petting the soft fur across its head. Prussia had been watching nearby and was close to laughing at the failed attempts. "I'm way more awesome than that." He said with a smirk squatting beside his girlfriend. "Don't you think?" He questioned looking at her with a wide smile as America was attacked again. "Hey!" He cried. "What's with the attitude?" The persistent man was now sucking on his three fingers in pain. This cat as beginning to get on his nerves. Why was he so different than the others? He was... normal. "Look I'm sorry if it was what I did." He growled. "At least let me pet you, no need to scratch me to death!"

The cat glared at the human and jogging over to the large female she purred twining in her legs and out before she was picked up and pet. Mewling and nuzzling on the woman she glared at America and hissed when he came close again.[/quote]

America was angered. How dare the cat avoid him? Why wasn't he allowed to make up for his mistakes? He approached with many thoughts in his mind as Prussia glared at the cat. "She sure does like you... doesn't she?" He said staring at it as if it were from another planet. America squatted down beside the hissing cat. "Want a hamburger?" He took out a whopping Burger King cheeseburger from his pocket and opened it from its wrapping. He had been saving that for his snack, but instead handed some for the cat to take. He let a bite linger out in front of the cat.

"I swear all you ever do is eat!" Prussia snapped. Japan ran over quickly to watch the scene. "America. It really doesn't like you at the moment." He tried to persuade, but the idiot wouldn't listen. Prussia growled in response more to himself than at the cat though. Belna loved kittens and small creatures, but he himself... despised them when they became too clingy.

"America...cat's don't like certain smells she might not like the food smells all over you and from the hissing and the scratches she is giving you I would say she doesn't like your loudness or your non-gentle nature towards her." Belna murmured brushing her hand gently over the hissing cats back soothing her after she had swatted away the piece of the burger that had been offered to her.

The cat glared at America and with a giant poof and a cloud of flower smelling fog she appeared as a naked, black haired, and pale blue eyed woman in Belna's lap clinging to the female human and purring but still giving frequent glares to the stinky human male. Mewling she nuzzled her face in Belna's neck and sighed.

Prussia fell back in surprise at the sudden transformation. His face was blushing like heck as he sat there staring at the naked creature. Or rather...neko! America growled annoyingly and wrapped the rest of his burger up before placing it in his coat. He didn't even seem to notice that the girl was naked as he stared at her. "How mean! I do not stink!" He shot back tackling the girl and pinning her. Japan was too busy getting out his camera for a picture as he stuttered and shivered.

_Should I? Should I not? I should!_ He thought snapping a picture that showed no body parts of the girl, but rather her and America's clawed up face. He flushed turning around again as America growled and hissed back every time the neko did. _This little! How annoying can she get? You're human? No! A neko!_ His mind went blank with anger and confusion. A cat could transform? "A-America-san!" He heard the Japanese man cry making his focus lose itself. He stared down at the tan body and long flowing black hair before a rather distinct blush spread across his cheeks. _Oh... I wasn't... expecting that..._ He thought.

_I don't like being pinned!_ She screeched in her mind bashing her head into the male's she jumped up into the female's lap again hissing at the man. Wrapping her arms around the woman she shivered and held on tightly.

"Awe mustard!" America cried holding his forehead. A little red mark was now square in the middle of his head. Japan turned around quietly just in time to see it all go through. "Um... Miss..." He said looking at the female neko. "Would you prefer to live in a home? I can provide one...and clothes..." He said quietly unable to hide his blush. He tried to focus only on the face, and luckily it was working. America gawked. What? "She won't possibly say yes!" He said quickly hoping for a chance. She was actually... pretty. Real pretty. Japan put a finger up to shush the American country. "And... I can come up with a name for you too if you would like." He pet the black hair softly and scratched the ears as Prussia was dying due to loss of blood.

"Bel...na..." He whispered hoarsely not wanting the neko to corrupt her mind into Yuri.

Belna smiled with a blush covering her cheeks. Petting the black mane that covered most of the girls breasts and such she held out her hand for one of the men's jackets. "if you don't mind i will take her home with me so i can gain her measurements and make her some suitable clothes." she told Japan as she was handed a long trench coat and wrapping it around the girl she smiled.

Sniffing the jacket the neko smiled. it smelt good, just like the woman. Purring she nuzzled closer and quickly went to sleep shifting back to her cat form when she passed out.

Prussia sat up quickly. "Belna?" He said in shock before shaking his head. "No, you're right..." He sighed standing up and picking up the bundle of fur. "I think its best we get the kitty some clothes now. Before another 'accident' happens again." All of the men couldn't get their faces to stop turning red from the experience. What luck it was to find such an extraordinary being. Japan nodded slowly as if disappointed. "Hai..." He said taking a quick picture of the kitten with his trusty camera. "I understand." He turned around on the grassy field and made his way to his house. His house, where hopefully he could figure out China's next moves.

America however sat in silence. "May I come over?" He asked Belna sweetly and on his knees.

Belna glared down instantly at America. "No...you may not come, perverted man." she said holding Prussia's hand and petting their new friend as they walked with Japan towards his driveway where they had parked their car.

Stirring in the man's arms the cat looked up and mewled purring as he smiled down at her awkwardly. climbing up out of his arm she curled on his shoulders her butt and tail on one and her head and front paws on the other giving him a quick lick on the cheek before falling asleep again purring.

Japan instantly got in and silently cheered that America hadn't come. America might have been a really good friend, but he was... how you would say... a bit of a pain. He sat in the back of the car and stared out as his friend still sat there in shock. Prussia on the other hand got into the driver's seat and was now happily letting the kitty lay on him. The cat wasn't so bad after all... maybe. He could feel the fur rubbing against the back of his neck as he began to drive off. "Geez! I am glad that is over." He purred himself watching out for cars.

America sat there. "HEY!" He called out after the car that continued to drive passed him. "I'm... not a pervert..." He mumbled looking at his feet. The cat had just transformed... that was all. And he had only tried to befriend it. Why didn't it like him? Surely it wasn't what Belna had said. About him needing a shower. _I... but..._ He sighed walking away quickly while grumbling under his breath. "I will get the neko to like me!" He blushed remembering the image he had seen. "That dang good-looking kitten!" He bit his sleeve and walked home since Prussia had once been his ride. He took out a burger and silently began to eat it. _Maybe I should go to their house anyways..._ He thought, but discarded the thought for a while as he made his way up the steps to his house.

In defeat he stripped himself clean and walked straight into the warm water that quickly pierced every part of him. An American flag colored curtain that shielded his body from view. "I'll show you all! This won't change a thing. I'm fine..." He grumbled using a sweet scented body wash.

Purring at the body heat this human was emitting the cat quickly became relaxed. Every now and then she would gently knead his sweater and lick his cheek adoringly. Mewling when the female pet her.

Belna smiled at the sight of her love enjoying a creature besides her clinging to him. "This is the first time I think you have ever grown to liking anything other than me Prussia...I like it." she said smiling at the blush that covered his cheeks.

Prussia blushed lightly, but kept his eyes on the road. "Um... yeah. Because I'm awesome right!" He grinned taking a left turn and few more. He felt happy to know she liked his behavior. "And... Kitty really needs help. That's all..." He mumbled turning into the driveway. He unlocked the doors and quickly, but carefully moved out without disturbing the kitten. Japan had been busy admiring everything before getting out himself and opening the door for Belna. It was actually a really nice house! A beautiful house in fact. Flowers were everywhere and things were well worth the look. Compared to his own house, Japan was a bit jealous. "Welcome, Japan." He grinned opening the door.

America hoped out of the shower quickly drying off his body and putting fresh Band-Aids over the cuts that had opened up. He now no longer smelled like the burger king in which he was so fond of, but rather a sweet candy. He grumbled however throwing on a uniform with his usual brown jacket on top. His glasses sat on the edge of his nose, and America stormed out of the house. Grabbing a plane to ride in style, he began his journey across the land in search of Prussia's house.

Purring as she rode the tall human into the home she shifted almost automatically and slid down his back to latch onto the female and get carried down into a room.

She was about the size of a fourteen year old, but had the body of a full grown woman, with her long black hair and pale blue eyes; she was a really pretty neko in Belna's eyes. Smiling down at the little girl she patted her head before pulling on some underwear and a slim sundress for her to wear. Helping her into the clothes she almost gaped at how it fit her perfectly and made her look that much cuter. Blushing Belna decided once and for all she would be the one to make up the neko's wardrobe. "you are so cute." she said patting the girl on the head.

Prussia had made himself wait outside to avoid further glimpses of the kitten's body. He would admit she was a beauty, but he was never just about to leave Belna. He loved Belna so much. When he heard Belna's approval he walked in, and his jaw dropped. "She's gorgeous! That's just awesome!" He said in awe at the female as she looked at her clothes. She really did look like a beautiful young girl. Japan had walked in a few minutes later and smiled calmly at the young girl. "You look beautiful. Almos-" But his words were cut out by a loud roaring sound as an engine had quickly began to die down. Both Prussia and Japan whimpered and turned to go out the door. Yep, it was their worst nightmare.

America grinned hoping out of plane that was just inches away from destroying the gorgeous plants. The engine roared before it died completely as he walked up the doorsteps and knocked on the door. He held a box of food in his hands that had many cookies inside. _I hope they enjoy these!_ He thought remembering his brother's face when he had showed up in a plane to buy cookies. America waited patiently at the door.

Belna had had enough, storming out onto the front porch she shoved America back towards his plan chastising him about being and insignificant bastard and almost ruining her plants and interrupting their peaceful home. Slamming his plane door in his face she growled and practically grew a tail and horns as she waited for him to take off and leave.

The kitten rushed out in her dress and wrapped her arms around the woman shivering. She hadn't known what the loud noise was; it had frightened her and hurt her ears. Mewling and shivering she held on and buried her face in the nape of the other woman's neck as she was carried inside yet again.

America hadn't seen it coming, or rather it scared the piss out of him! He was back tracking his steps so quickly he literally saw the devil in Belna's eyes. "Look!" He tried to say before he fell back inside and the door was slammed shut. He sat quietly for the longest time trying not thinking of a way not to anger Belna. His eyes were solely on the beautiful creature as she shivered her way back into the house. The hero sighed letting his forehead press against the window. _Man... Why do I always manage to screw things up?_ He sat there debating for a while if he should even dare try to enter the house again.

Japan and Prussia winced. "Belna...honey..." Prussia said nervously, "please try not to make a scene. It doesn't look good on you." He looked at the neko and sighed. "Damn bastard..." He whispered rubbing his fingers to his brows in annoyance. Japan was too shocked to move. He had never seen Belna so angry before. It rather creeped him out. "Hey, I'll go prepare dinner." He said walking off to the kitchen and preparing a fresh meal of sushi.

America stared through the kitchen window and any other window he could see through. _I've never been so persistent before... But... I just really want to be accepted..._ He thought hoping once more out of the plane and seeking a possible way to contact the beautiful creature. Maybe, if she could see him now, just a chance to get to know him as an equal. Things would work out better and Belna would like him again as well. He was jealous of Japan's ability to get close to her and Prussia as well. He was jealous of it all, yet he didn't understand why.

Hissing at the sound of a door closing outside she backed away from all the windows and the doors. Crouching low to the ground. _That smelly human is coming back isn't he?_ She thought in annoyance.

Belna arched a brow at the little kitty's reaction to something before she heard it as well. The slight thud of feet on the ground growling low she cracked her knuckles and headed for the door before Prussia pulled her back saying he would handle it. Taking a few deep breaths she got control of herself and smiling she let him go before heading back to the kitty and taking her into the kitchen so they could both watch Japan cook.

Prussia sighed at the hopeless idiot. He never gave up did he? He walked over to the door hearing movement on the other side and quickly banged it open. "Alfred Johns Jr.!" He roared as the American jumped back in shock. "Will you just leave already? Your disrupting the peace and definitely not acting like a country should. You may be the youngest of them all, but you're still a country. Why else did you fight Britain for independence?" He scolded making the other flinch and look away.

"I'm sorry. I just... Give me a chance?" He begged. "I took a shower and everything... I just want to see if she will accept me." Prussia sighed turning the other down several times. "Fine!" He said pulling the impossible boy in and throwing him in a room non to kindly. "I will talk to the others before you may know. If you see her this time however, never come looking for her again. Got it!" He snapped as America shivered a moment and nodded quietly. Without another word the old country walked out of the room to Belna. "Belna... It was America. He wishes to see the Kitty, but... he made a deal. He will not try to see her again after this. Maybe even not at all." He grinned at his proud work.

Belna grumbled for a moment and then looking to Kitty she sighed. Taking the confused child's hand she smiled and walked towards where America was. Giving him a glare before smiling at the neko she led the girl into the room and stood at the doorway.

Growling for a moment kitty glared at the man before noticing that he didn't smell the same. her curiosity got the better of her and slowly inching forward she took a few sniffs and found flowers instead of stench. Purring at the alluring smell she looked the male in the eyes before standing straight up again and looking at him questioningly. _What does he want with me? He has yet to leave me alone. Weird human._ She thought her brows drooping in thought.[/quote]

At first he was nervous when she growled along with the creepy glare he got, but he quickly smiled. "Hello there!" He grinned sitting down cross-legged. "It's nice to finally be able to talk to you without you clawing me to death. I'm America." He holds out his hand offering to pet the young neko which stood rather beautifully in front of him. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her mere image and he could feel himself finally be content. He wished however that the others weren't watching, it just made him feel awkward. "I want... to get to know you. We should play together sometime; your way." Alfred said with a slight chuckle outstretching his hand to feel the soft hair.

Prussia stood at the doorway ready to keep Belna from charging at any moment if need be. "It's okay. I'm watching..." He reassured as his eyes trailed the blue ones to watch for any sign of bad behavior. "I know I've probably annoyed you so much now, but I really. I just felt left out. Be my friend, please! I promise to treat you better." He said gently stroking the young neko's ears.

She growled low in her throat when he touched her hair but as soon as he touched her ears she collapsed on the floor at his feet purring leaning her head into his hands caress, leaning against his legs and rested on him as he pet her. Her eyes were half open in pleasure at the gentle strokes.

America stared in shock at her sudden approach. He thought for sure she was going to attack him again, but apparently he had found something she enjoyed. He continued to stroke his fingers behind her ear and scratch, moving his hands down her back and up again letting her lay by him like the princess she was. He laid on his side, now eye level with the neko and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. They were so majestic. Just like the sky when it was changing colors.

Prussia let loose a low growl in his throat as he watched the scene. _I can't believe it..._ He thought shaking his head. This meant probably that America would be welcomed often by the kitten. He didn't want that happening. One wrong move would cause everything to fall apart. _I guess it's my job to keep them from seeing each other to much..._ his mind wandered through the loud purrs.

"You like that huh?" Alfred asked blushing at the adorable sight. "I promise to be better around you. Just promise not to attack me." He laughed lightly finally feeling Prussia's and Belna's gaze left him to check on Japan. He felt at ease now as he laid there. Never before had he felt so peaceful. His life had been rushed around quickly will so many things he was used to the loud and probably obnoxious things. But this was different. This was nice and calm. He moved his hands back down her back again with both hands as if giving her a nice body massage.

Kitty mewled and her back arched to his petting and her eyes closed briefly in the pleasure of how she was being pet. Purring louder she nuzzled her face between his shoulder and his neck nipping gently to tell him that she liked it and wanted more attention the only way she could.

The country was surprised when the Kitty suddenly nuzzled herself into him, and the nipping tickled a little. She was so adorable! Alfred wanted to hold her in his arms tightly and never let go, but he wasn't about waste this chance. He let out a content sigh and rested his head on top of hers as his hands moved from one shoulder blade to the other. Massaging Kitty up and down, he felt like the happiest man on earth. _Thank you lord! You have spared me! _He thought closing his eyes he began to think. What if she could speak? He shook the thought from his head. Who was he kidding? That was too much to ask for... wasn't it?

The warmth of the others body so close to his made his chest lurch with anticipation, nervousness, and excitement. What if he screwed up again? What if he made her mad or even worse, Belna? Thoughts crossed their way in and out as he ran his fingers over her soft neck like a spider crawling. "I..." America said sounding out the letter and pointing to him with his free hand, "I. Like... Like! You!" His hand then pointed to her. "I like you." It was only a like, and America just wanted her to understand that he did want to be with her, but he doubted she understood him.

Kitty stared blankly for a moment at the male hearing sounds come out of his mouth. Cocking her head to the side in confusion she then smiled. "mew!" she said bumping her head with his and putting his hand over her ear and cheek trying to get him to understand she wanted him to pet her again.

America laughed. "Right." He said placing his hands on her ears once more to scratch as she purred away like a motorboat. _I should have known... Oh well..._ He thought pulling her a little closer so his other hand could reach her again.

Japan walked quietly up the stairs. His feet and clothing had always proved silent around places without being seen or heard. "I finished-!" Kiku was about to say dinner was ready, but the sight of America holding the neko so close disturbed him. He watched the neko and suddenly felt a rare edge of jealousy like he got around Russia with China. _Why? Why do I have the sudden urge to punch America?_ He asked himself. America looked up and smiled. "Hey Kiku." He called to the other who didn't notice he was frowning at the American boy.

"Can I help you?" Alfred asked. Kiku shook his head. "Come America. It's time to eat. Kitty needs to eat as well." He said almost darkly. Alfred sighed and removed his hand from the soft ears that he loved so much, placed it on the neko's chin and took one more last look into her eyes. "I know you probably can't understand me, but... please remember me so we can do this again sometime." He slowly got up and patted her head before walking out the door hesitantly. He finally had his chance and it was the best chance he had received. Prussia would never let him in again especially if Japan told him what he saw from his point of view. Kiku stayed behind and looked over at Kitty. "Kitty." He smiled walking over and patting her silky hair. "It's time to eat." He said leading her to the kitchen where everyone else was waiting including America.

As soon as the other man left Kitty mewled and launched herself shifting in mid air at the human landing on his chest purring as he pet her and walked down the stairs. Rubbing her head up against his chin continually she nipped his jaw and then licked where she nipped making sure she didn't get him too hard. Mewling with each stroke she purred and kneaded against the male's shirt finding his particular scent relaxing.

Japan blushed deeply at the kittens sudden reaction and it made him just want to hold her forever. "Okay okay!" He whispered stopping in his tracks and sitting down. He began to stroke her soothingly to feel her fluffy body rub against him in a way he couldn't resist. He planted a light kiss on her head scratching her body like skates gliding around in circles. She tickled so much. _This cat is nothing but trouble, but..._ He thought trying to shake his head. He didn't know who he laid loyal to anymore. Russia, the cat, or his best friend America. He hugged her closely to his chest and brought his knee's up so she could sit for a moment as he trickled his fingers down through the dark hair in a snake-like way.

_That tickles!_ She squealed in her mind. Kicking her back legs and squirming in his arms as she purred. Leaning up to lick his nose she wiggled again as he did it again tickling her. Arching her back she jumped out of his lap and ran behind him jumping onto his back and climbing to his shoulder to bump heads with him and nip his cheek playfully.

Japan blushed and laughed as the kitty played with him. Why was he feeling a slight sense of longing for the kitty? Sure it could change form into part human, but it was mainly a cat. Something that had no true mate. Then why? He could stay with Russia. Someone who would choose a mate, but this kitty... there was something different about her. He bit his bottom lip and set the kitty down once more. "I'm sorry..." Kiku said trying to avoid the neko's eyes and cute looks. He was trying to stay on the more human-way to go before he got wrapped up into something like this. Kiku continued down the hallway where Prussia was impatiently eating already along with America.

They seemed to have gotten into an eating contest. "Gentlemen!" Japan said making them both pause in slurping their drinks and eating rice. Prussia quickly swallowed as America quietly continued to slurp. "We have a guest remember your manners." He snapped sitting down and letting Kitty have her own seat with a bowl of food and water. Each of the men couldn't keep their eyes off of the kitten. Prussia however was doing a manageable job as he stared at his food and Belna. "How is the food?" Prussia asked nervously.

"Excellent!" America said quickly as Japan nodded. "I should know... I made it..." Kiku mumbled.

Feeling like she had been shunned, Kitty didn't eat. Instead she traveled around the house looking into rooms. Spotting a cage with a blanket over it and something moving inside she shifted and lifted the blanket with her human hands. Her eyes dilated at the sight of the bird. Purring she brushed a finger over its feathers before putting the blanket back down and continuing her search throughout the house. her human form felt weird to her but the feeling of her long black fur on her head brushing over her back and chest made her purr gently constantly.

Stepping back into the room with all the humans she walked past them and back up the stairs to where she had left those odd things the female had put on her. Sitting down by them she tried to remember how to put them on.

Japan, America, and Prussia all stood at the base of the stairs eyeing each other after dinner. Each of them staring each other hesitantly. "I think I should go..." America said looking up the stairs wanting to get another look of the beautiful maiden he saw. Or rather...kitten mistress. Japan shook his head. "No. I should. She really trusts me more than she ever did you."

Prussia stared them down and covered their mouths as they began to fire away who should go upstairs. "You idiots! I'll go upstairs. You two are not taking advantage of her!" Without another word he walked upstairs quickly grumbling as his bird chirped away downstairs happily. "Excuse me..." The white haired man said entering normally. The woman was fully naked, but her breasts were covered by her long black hair which Prussia was thankful for, but her lower half was not. He could feel his body surge in excitement at the mere site, but he kept his tongue, walking over and taking the girl and picking up the panties first. They were white and laced. A weakness of his. His blush increased as he held it with two fingers and walked up behind her.

The man lifted the neko's leg gently and through one of the holes before grabbing the other and repeating the step. "You pull these up!" He said moving them up her legs to the main entrance until it covered them. Prussia couldn't stand it he was dying right now in lust, but he refused to act upon it. Why did Belna have to leave at a time like this? She had left them right after dinner to go to the store, but she had left the three buffoons to do the job. _No. I'm not a buffoon... I'm awesome._ He thought grasping the white matching bra and moving her hair out of the way revealing everything on her chest.

Prussia could feel his heart on the brink of exploding as he slipped one arm through and then the other while looking up to avoid contact. The man walked around behind the girl awkwardly and unsettled strapping the strands together. His pants tightened quickly and he knew he had grown hard. _Maybe I wasn't the best person chosen for this job..._ He thought grabbing the dress finally and wondering how to put it on. He had never put on a dress for someone before. "I want you to step into the dress please." He whispered gently placing it in front of her. Luckily, she obliged and took two steps close, just enough for him to pull everything up nice and tight and fix the straps. "Alright!" He yelled happily jumping for glee as Gilbert flew in and landed on his head. The little yellow bird chirped sweetly and just as happily as his master.

_And I didn't take advantage, but... _He thought looking at the bulge in his pants embarrassingly. He covered himself even though he knew it didn't really matter in front of Kitty. "Excuse me..." He said running into the nearest bathroom to take care of his 'business'.America and Japan quickly walked upstairs. One on each side of the door smiling sweetly and in the back of their heads growling at the other in mewled and sat back on the ground. Stretching her arms above her head a small keening sound slipping from her throat as she stretched each of her muscles, she then laid down on the floor looking up at the ceiling. Spotting both of the males in the doorway she purred and smiled at them blinking a few of the men blushed at the mere sight of the breasts popping out of the dress. Showing every curve easily in view without holding back on detail. America grinned taking the first step forward and holding his hand out lovingly._ Is it wrong to love a creature?_ He thought smiling. Japan stayed still not wanting the kitten to think they were suspicious, but was getting ever so jealous with each step America took. _Why you!_ He thought growling on the inside. He felt the need to keep her to himself. Was this like a territory claim? A light blush spread across his pale cheeks before he too took a step forward as both the American and Japanese man scratched the girl's ears gently. "Japan..." America whined, "What are you doing?"

"Petting the Kitty." He simply replied tilting his head to the side.

Kitty purred staring up at the males with half closed eyes as they pet her. One of them hit a sweet spot and her back arched off the floor on a loud purr.

America and Japan shot back in surprise when Kitty fell to the floor arching her back. _Obviously one of us hit the sweet spot..._ Japan thought staring at the kitten and then America.

America stared at Japan. _I must have hit the sweet spot. I had to have beaten Japan. I am the hero after all!_ Alfred thought squatting. Japan suddenly squatted too with an equal force and that let him know that it was on. Japan wanted the Kitty as well. "Back off!" He whispered. "You have Russia!" Japan blushed and looked taken aback before he turned his head away slightly.

Kitty growled when they stopped petting her and taking both their hands she dragged them up her body to her neck again. "mew!" she practically demanded.

America and Japan glared at each other disapprovingly as before nodding towards the kitten. Both taking one side as their own as both practically had their eyes on the big breasts that were so well defined. Alfred planted a small kiss on Kitty's right cheek while Kiku moved his hands down her back while resting his head slightly on her shoulder. Each of them seemed to get into fowl, silent fights as the look spoke it all. Back off, she's mine! "I like you..." America tried again trying to get her to speak as he moved his fingers to her neck once more.

Kitty was in ecstasy! Both of the male human's were petting her at once. She couldn't keep still her hips swayed and her entire body started to move slightly as she purred. Stretching again under their hands she felt twice as good when one of them stroked her stomach. Mewling in pleasure she panted her eyes dulling with ecstasy and half closing with the pleasure of being pet by not one but two humans at once.

Kiku had been petting the kitten's stomach gently and lovingly and had been loving the reactions he was getting out of her. It was like a miracle! He had never been able to get this reaction out from anybody before. Not even Russia, but then again, Russia had either been hiding his emotions or doing the dirty work. Alfred looked into the lust filled eyes wanting ever so badly to kiss her, but refused while in Kiku's presence. He finally figured out what it would take to get her to... approach him. Planting a small pair of lips on her neck he gently nibbled on her. Kiku growled in response making him stop his sudden urge. _Why does Kiku have to be here?_ The American thought agitatedly.

Both however, began to nibble on her ear lightly, catching each others eyes above them.

Kitty gasped and shivered as they nibbled on her ears. A small moan slipped from her lips as she felt them still petting her but also tasting her and it was absolutely driving her mad they even had her writhing and whimpering on her back! _So...good!...it feels so good!_ She practically cried in her mind.

It was almost too easy. They wanted to take her in right then and there, but neither would while the other still lingered around. Both of the men glared at each other behind masks between the moans that escaped from the kitten. All Alfred wanted to do was to get it over with and claim her, but he knew it would be tougher than he expected. How could he allow himself to become so attached to a creature such as this? He moved his hands down her chest feeling all along the way until he touched her stomach.

Her mounds were so soft. Kiku thought he would indeed burst at the moment. "Ashiteru." He whispered into her ear seductively letting his fingers linger beside her twitching ear. Japan's fingers strolled downwards catching hold of one of her breasts for but a moment before joining Alfred on the stomach.

Kitty whimpered her back arching. Her hips rolled seductively in invitation as she panted and cried out for them to help her aching body. "M...m-mew!" she said on a gasp.[/quote]

Kiku couldn't hold back for her. _Russia-Chan! I'm s-sorry!_ He thought dipping his hands down her laced panties. America had ended up losing it as well as his teeth met her breasts. He gently began to suck while the other man began to rub continuously in the same area. Trying to get more out of her. Both of them forgetting all about Prussia in their ecstasy.

Kitty squealed quietly her legs opening slightly wider and her back arching. Her nails dug into the carpet and her head thrashed side to side as a moan slipped out on a breath. Her whole body was vibrating with need. Whimpering, panting, crying out, she tried to get them to understand she needed more. Panting she watched what they were doing to her body as the sensations rolled over her. Her k9's elongated slightly as did her nails that she was digging deep into the carpeting. Purring she rolled her hips in time with the hand between her legs and her breasts grew painfully tight with need.

Japan grinned slightly pulling down the panties to her lower thighs to make more room. Alfred's teeth biting a bit rougher to hear her and feel her wanting with need and lust. By this point both the men didn't care if the other was in the room. They wanted her badly. A loud doorbell made them stop in their tracks. "SHIT!" They cried in unison quickly jumping back from their work. Japan snatched his hand out and pulled the panties up quickly and almost embarrassingly. _How regrettable!_ He thought catching America as well snapping up and pulling the dress back in place. The shower could be heard in the background making them blush.

Another doorbell rang making the two jump again and quickly rush downstairs to open the door. "What the hell took you guys so long?" A dark brown headed boy stood there with a big curl stretching across his right parting at the hairline. "And why the hell are you two together here? What the bloody heck is going on you bastards?" He cursed walking in without an invitation. The two men gawked for a minute at Romano. "Where are Belna and that weird potato eater?" He asked again glaring at the two men.

Kitty flinched at the horribly high pitched ring and stumbling down stairs with her body still humming in need she mewled before falling down on the kitchen floor panting. "mew!" she cried out trying to get someone to help her up.

Romano turned around unexpectedly hearing a cry and his face suddenly went soft as he knelt down and helped her up. "The lovely fair maiden...is a neko!" He said astounded looking at her ears in shock. He looked the neko up and down as if trying to see if it was an imposter, but those were real ears! "Impossible!" Romano stated blushing lightly. The brown headed turned around to the men and stared at them suspiciously. "Two men in a house...with a neko. An..." He sniffed the air a moment, and his face went pale. "You two bastards didn't?" He said loudly covering his mouth and turning back to the lovely creature. She had a bite mark on her neck even! "I should have you both arrested for harassment." The Italian snapped making America and Japan flinch under his power. "Where the heck is Prussia and Belna?"

"Belna's out shopping..." America said quietly.

"And Prussia's in the shower." Japan said afterwards making Romano glare at them evilly. "You two perverted little punks!" He growled. "You both should be locked up!"

Both the men stared in shock at him. They knew Romano was mean, but that hurt. "You have no proof!" America suddenly piped up making Romano sigh.

Still panting Kitty nuzzled up to the new male and shivered. Trying to catch her breath since the humans were apparently going to leave her needing. Wrapping her arms around the new human she gave a soft mewl before again panting and trying to catch her breath. Her body was still shaking from all the petting and touching the males had done.

Romano's light blush had turned deep at the neko's touch as she wrapped herself around his waist. He looked down at her apprehensively. "They really did a bunch of pervy things to you didn't they?" He growled turning around and picking her up in his arms calmly making no attempt to watch the other too who had shamed their names. Romano nodded to himself, he would definitely avoid doing anything to her himself. She was just harassed in his eyes and not to mention... no matter how adorable the kitty was it was his responsibility to keep her protected now. He walked her upstairs into a random room and set her down away from the other two who were left to argue back and forth at each other. "Those damn bastards..." He growled narrowing his eyes and bumping heads with the kitten lightly to get her mind off of the torture she was probably having earlier.

Kitty purred all the way to the room as he set her down she shifted to her cat form and tried to stand up but fell over on her side panting. Mewing she stared at the new male and flicked her tail.

Romano giggled slightly rubbing the belly of the kitten and nuzzling his nose over her playfully. One hand on either side of the cat as it laid about. His brown eyes meeting the crystal wonders and capturing them with his own. He made purring noises back to the kitten happily trying to be as cat-like as possible. His younger brother Veneziano had been very fond of cats and had given him a liking for them as well. "Silly kitten... you should be more careful next time." He nuzzled her again with his nose and rubbed his face against the small head of the neko's again, playfully.

Kitty licked his cheek a few times purring and then tapped his nose with her paw telling him to lay with her and pet her for a while so she could calm down. Bumping her head back against his she licked his nose as well playfully. Her tail twitching in amusement.

Romano obliged and moved right beside the young cat and let his chest serve as a pillow. The brunette began to slowly move his hands down the body of the small creature comfortably closing his eyes with a fresh smile his brother had only caused lately. His hand padded her tail back swiftly and messed with her paws lightly before going back to the petting. The motor going off inside the small body was actually in a way, soothing him. The brunette closed his eyes resting his head back as he let his mind drift off in the petting and the moment.

Japan and America had long since started to make truces. Each of the men sitting in the kitchen quietly and awkwardly waiting for Belna to return, and Prussia to get out of the shower. Prussia however had been mentally scarred as he rinsed everything off and turned the water off. _Please... I hope they didn't do it..._ He thought walking out with a towel and moving to his bedroom to find... Romano?! And the cat? "Romano? Wh-what are you doing here?"

Romano's head shot up over the cat in alarm. "Prussia! You're out... this is your room? Sorry, I'll just move, but those two idiots down there!" He grumbled as Prussia nodded. "Yeah, just leave for the moment..." he whimpered waiting for Romano to leave with the kitten as he dressed and tried to piece together the words he would say to Belna.

Still purring in the male's arms she nuzzled her head against his chin and nipped his chin playfully. Laying her head on his shoulder she continued to purr as his hand kept stroking down her back soothingly.

The brother grinned down at the kitten, who had nuzzled its way deep into his arms. He felt like he was getting a mini massage from the motor that refused to stop. Romano moved to the next nearest room and sat down to stare at the ceiling in a brown chair. The cat had been placed on his lap exceptionally well as she began to purr again to show appreciation. His hands rolled through the hair easily like air and he could feel himself begin to get lost in the moment. He strained to keep his eyes open from the peace that surrounded his brain. The night before he had stayed up so late... That he couldn't help but... close his eyes. The brown headed boy slowly stroked the kitten's ears before he finally slowed down to a stop. Letting his head fall back into the chair instantly.

Still purring she climbed up onto his chest and laid her head under his chin to take a quick catnap. Her body had finally calmed down and she was feeling all the fatigue.

Romano awoke later to a sleeping cat on his chest and he grinned. "Well... guess I really make a good pillow..." He chuckled lightly looking around half-heartedly at the room and stretching slightly. He let the hands travel once more over the furry black body as he could hear people talking downstairs. _Who could that be?_ He thought hearing some rather upset shouts. He picked the cat up in his arms and cradled it as he walked down the steps one at a time with a quiet 'thunk' on his way down.

"No!" He heard America plead. "I didn't!" Japan too was pleading at... Belna's feet? Prussia was turned away from them both as if ashamed, but Romano just stood there watching the scene unfold. "How pathetic..." He murmured glaring at the two men who begged for forgiveness. "I promise! I didn't do anything you wouldn't want me too. I never... I never invaded her 'vital regions'." America said quickly. Japan nodded. "The same goes for me!"

Belna glared at the men then smiled and held out her hands for the kitty from Romano.

Kitty yawned and stretched on Romano's chest from all the noise and purring she nuzzled his neck again before falling back to sleep.

Belna chuckled letting it slid by and automatically going back to glaring at the men she stepped on one of each of their hands putting as much pressure as she could. "If I ever so much as get a whiff of you two touching her again like that then I will have your head s on a silver...no gold! platter with a fully written out apology to Kitty on your own faces from knives after you have been cooked and spray painted silver afterwards." she threatened finally letting go of their hands when they nodded that they understood.

Japan let out a silent whimper as his hand was stepped on and continually having pressure accounted on it. He forced back his tears in the pain as he repeatedly shook his head yes. "H-hai!" He nodded furiously.

America was too busy beating the floor with his free hand. Not only had Kitty scratched that hand not too long ago, but it was being pressed into by the heel of her shoe! "Yes! Yes! I promise!" He cried bowing deeply alongside the Japanese man. Romano had never seen Belna so angry before and his gaze turned to Prussia who was busy trying to keep his gaze away and sneaking off towards the backdoor. Romano found it best to stay quiet until the moment was over as the kitty relaxed once more.

Shifting to human she let go of the human and walked over to Belna purring she wrapped her arms around Belna's neck and then shifted again so that the woman had to hold her. Licking Belna's cheek she head butted the female and then just stayed in place purring as her back was pet.

Belna blushed but kept her face stern watching the men as the neko walked towards her and shifted again she caught the kitty before she fell to the ground. "You are one clingy kitty aren't you? You don't like being put down for long..." she chuckled getting rewarded with a mewl and a lick on the nose. Nodding to Romano that he should finish what she started Belna stepped out of the room and onto the front porch.

Romano grinned with an evil smirk and stood over to the two idiots. "Alright you little parasites!" He yelled over the two. "After I'm done with you, you will be begging for mercy!" It was a fine change that he finally got a chance to be the boss for once. Spain was always making him do the work. "If I ever catch you two again I swear you will want Belna's offer over mine. I will fry you to a crisp and cut into your fleshy bones after hammering at least fifteen nails into each separate fat fingers of yours!" He shouted grouchily as the two guilty men shuddered and clung to each other. "America... I expected more of the free land. Japan, I expected more from you as well! I don't want a reason not to trust you guys."

He whacked both of the accused on the heads non to lightly as they both fell backwards. "Now. Get going." He growled walking away. H felt like he should have stayed to pester them more, but he knew they were scared as it was already. The brown headed boy followed Prussia and grabbed his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked darkly.

Prussia paused and spun around. "Outdoors! Get some fresh air you know. Oh look at the time! I need to walk Gilbert!" The man exclaimed running out of the house with the bird flying quickly behind. Romano sighed shaking his head and walked to the kitchen for a good snack. Grabbing a tomato, he began to chow down. America was still whimpering with his hands and quickly walking up the stairs for more band aids. Japan however shook his head in his hands ashamed at what he had done. Romano huffed at him. _Bastard deserved what he got..._ He thought eating the juices.

Belna put the purring and sleeping cat on her bed and smiled petting her for a moment before going and getting her clothes.

Kitty purred a moment before she was left alone and went to sleep on the huge comply bed. Shifting to human form she slid under the blankets and covered her legs but left her chest and such out so she wouldn't get to hot.

Romano looked over to see Kitty and grinned. She was indeed the loveliest neko he had ever seen and to be honest, wanted to get down and jiggy with hit. But he retained himself. It wasn't the right thing and if the neko wanted him, then she would come to him. He stared at the wall now lost in thought and wondered whether or not how the neko had gotten here and where it came from.

America walked out of the bathroom and stared at the figure in the bed. It was... kitty. A blush creeped over his face, but he dared not go over. Not now anyways. He walked out of the room and down the stairs. "Hey, I'm going to leave for the night. Just for tonight." He said nervously to protect his manhood. He walked outside leaving the plane to not get a good yelling from Belna. Japan too had been on the run as he also slipped outside the house. Romano stared around the empty house. It was so quiet now...

Kitty woke up, sitting up she stretched and fell back on the pillow shivering as the cold air hit her bare skin. stretching more while she lay on the bed she sighed. Rolling out of bed she fell to the floor only to lay there staring up at the ceiling. Sitting up Kitty rubbed her eyes and mewled reaching for her clothes and not being able to reach them without getting up.

Romano heard the quiet mewing coming from upstairs and made his way up slowly. His combat boots made a deep clicking noise as he rounded up the steps into the bedroom with the sound. "Oh..." He whispered, "You need help?" He asked blushing at the sight before him slightly. He grabbed the clothes and handed them to her. "You can get dressed... correct?"

Kitty stared at Romano blankly then crawled over to him using his clothes as leverage she pulled herself up onto her knees and wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him and purring. "mew..."

He sat there wide eyed for moment at what had just happened. "Buon giorne." He whispered patting her head softly and hugging her close. Her soft skin touched his own skin lovingly. "I uh... I need to get you dressed." He stuttered grabbing the bra immediately and holding it delicately. He pressed it against her arms and pulled it back to meet her plush breasts. Romano was a lover of women, but he had no experience at all with them and undergarments. He blushed strapping it on tightly and moving them down to cover her chest once more.

Her purrs became louder when he brushed one of her breasts and her eyes drooped. "mew..." she murmured watching his hands shake as he put on the weird things that female wanted her to wear. grabbing his shoulders she pulled herself up sliding her body along his so she was standing and lifted one leg to put in the hole of the other thing before lifting the other leg to do the same. She wiggled her hips as he slid the fabric up her legs and panted as the friction caused her body to tingle.

Romano felt himself pant as well as his eyes strained on her private for a minute as she wiggled into the underwear. A deep, deep blush spread onto his face. He had never been so close to a woman before, much less like this! He stood up and coughed a few times looking away and fixing his curl so that it stayed out of his eyes. _I really wish you wouldn't do that! _He thought as she seemed to get really sexual real quick. He wasn't going to turn into the other bastards though after giving them that speech, so quickly he picked out a new dress and fitted her in it. "Here This suits you more." He said making it to where her breasts didn't stick out as much. "Please don't rub up on me like that..."

"mew..." she said pulling down on the black dress because it irritated her skin. "uh! uhhhh!" she whimpered trying to get out of it. a few tears streaked down her cheeks and she sat on the floor staring at Romano. "mew..." she cried pulling on the dress again. Finally getting fed up with it she shifted and stepped out of the clothes before shifting again and hugging him. Leaning fully on him she nuzzled against his neck and purred.[/quote]

_DAMNIT!_ He cursed in his head as the kitty began to cry. She didn't like the dress? Of course! She wasn't used to the fabric. He silently cursed himself and was about to help her out when she transformed into the cat and back again. "Really?" He whined looking at her with a tomato red face once she clung to him. _Shit really?! _He thought as his heart sped up faster than its normal pace, and he nearly shoved her off. Once again he gently pushed her away and picked up the bra to try and put it on. "Come on..." He blushed making her put on the underwear again. Once again he was placed into a heart wrenching situation of a sexy body before he gasped and flew back a minute to breathe._Fine... I'll explain to Belna later..._ He insisted taking off his jacket and undershirt. He was not about to put on that bra again. "Kitty, come..." He smiled softly placing the brown shirt over her head and letting the sleeves comfort her arms. The jacket, Romano kept around his own body comfortably and buttoned it up halfway as it still showed his bare chest. The neko didn't look half bad in the shirt, it was only slightly bigger.

Kitty purred at the sight of his bare chest then stared for a moment as he put that thing on her. lifting her arms with the to big sleeves on them she fisted her hands in the fabric and sniffed her purring becoming louder. Sitting down she leaned against the bed holding the shirt to her nose and watching Romano. Once she had her fill of his scent she smiled and mewled at him holding her hand out. when he took it she pulled him down to sit with her on the floor and sat in his lap snuggling close and wrapping her arms around him before nipping his chin and sleeping again.

Romano blushed like he had never before when he was pulled down unexpectedly. The neko purred sitting in his lap and wrapped her arms around him. He couldn't help but pet her head and gently bring her chin up to look him in the eyes. _Maybe... just this once..._ He thought innocently,_ Just a kiss..._ He brought their lips together sweetly and bit the bottom of her lip before pulling apart and looking away almost ready to bolt. This was a really bad situation to be caught in if they were to be caught anyways. "Please..." He whispered quietly to the neko hoping she would get the drift, "I really don't want this to get awkward. It's a very bad situation for me..."

Kitty stared for a moment before her tongue shot out and licked her bottom lip. a purrr escaped her before she pulled his head down and licked his lips. pressing closer to him she moved her legs so she was straddling his hips between hers and pressed ehr body agsint his. "mew..." she whispered wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burying her face in his neck licking his fast beating pulse before relaxing her body and jsut layign on him.[/quote]

_Screw it! No one is going to barge in on us! And... she's asking for it so... it's alright?_ His mind raced as he felt her swaying her hips along his excited peice of pants. _She's asking for it... it must be fine!_ He quickly flipped them and pinned her against the bed and hungrily attacked her lips. His own hips swaying against hers longingly. _How could a neko be so... seductive?_ No wonder the others had such a hard time. His legs intertwined with hers and began spreading them as his hands quickly let go of her wrists and traveled down his own shirt which he had given her for those nice lushious breasts. _Why am I doing this? I am... this isn't right!_ he thought despite continuing to chew her lips, seaking for an entrance.[/quote]

Kitty moaned archign her back under his petting, opening her lips to mewl her mouth was intruded by the males tongue, he tasted so good. licking at his lips and tongue like he was her's she didn't even notice that those undrthings he had slid up her legs earlier were gone and that he had pulled his brown cloth up over her head adn tossed it to the floor. writhing under him she leanged up and gently bit his ear. running her fingers through his hair and pulling him down so she could taste him again. opening her legs wide she panted agasint his lips as she felt his hands on her thighs holding her legs open. "mew!" she whimpered rocking her hips and clawing at his clothes to get what she wanted.[/quote]

Romano let their tongues fight, and he was happy to know that for once he was wining. His hands groped her breasts and played with the sensitive nipples like they were treasures for any man who sought them. The young man had forgotten all his worries and continued to french kiss the neko. Something he had learned from France but never had the chance to use it. He could feel seomthing tugging through his hair and thanked god she didn't grab his curl as he was pulled down. A low blush on his face, Romano thought that this neko would be the one.

He wanted more despite her kissing. He wanted a whole lot more that, that involved a big movement. He let his hands trail down to his own pants as their hips collided with one another and the pressure built up. He slowly unzipped his pants and pulled them down just low enough so that he could release his engorged c*ck. He placed it at her entrance and rubbed it against herslick heat as he moved his teeth down to her neck and began to suck and chew as if he craved her very flesh and bones. Romano began to form little hickies on the side of her neck, but they were small due to some nervousness.[/quote]

Kitty mewled and whimpered. feeling hot flesh agasint her own she cried out and arched her back grabbign onto Romano's hair holding him to her as her body drew ever closer to the end. panting she pressed her hips towards him enough so that the tip of his shaft slid in enough to make them both moan. writhign under him she ran her fingers through his hair draggign her nails every now and then across his scalp making him shiver. he pressed farther in and she nipped at his lips in pleasure, he kept going, ever so slowly. finally she got tired of the torture and jerked ehr hips making him go all the way inside her slick, hot, body until he could go no farther. flinching at the slight pain she purred at the feel of him. "mew..." she whispered gently biting his ear and the sensitive skin behind it.[/quote]

Romano gasped in ecxtacy when she grabbed his curl and bit harder on her sensitive skin. He panted against her skin and leaned his head on her with his cheeks becoming more flushed by the minute. His shaft was able to penetrate her forces and only helped in exciteing him more as they both ravished eachothers body and he pressed further in feeling more tugs from that single strand of hair. _Curse me and that stupid hair! Curse it!_ He thought gasping along with the other in the heat of the moment as he moved slightly in and out before she whipped her hips to the side quickly making him slide all the way in. He let loose a loud moan at the suden pleasure that filled all around his c*ck in the tight space. "mew..." He heard her whisper and in return he began to thrust harder and deeper. Doing his best to please his mistress with all he had. This was his moment to shine! It felt so good, that Romano couldn't stop once he started. It was as if he was trapped inside a world of pleasure as he turned his head to lick her cheek seductivly. Eyeing her and using his hands to spread her legs further to reach even deeper inside of her tight muscles.

He tensed for a moment fearing that his time was comeing quickly. This was after all his first time doing it with a girl, but however though this was, he didn't care. He was just happy to be doing this with her.[/quote]

Kitty tugged on the human's hair pulling him ever closer adn lifting her hips jsut as he slammed home into her body she felt him go so deep his shaft touched her womb making ehr almost squeal in ecstacy except that he covered her mouth before she did muffling the sound. chest heaving with hea heave breaths she moaned as he continued the fast rough pace. making her body tense harder after each and ever stroke. when the pressure was finally to much she lifted her hips againa nd pulle dhim down for a kiss as they both screamed into eachothers mouths at the feel of ehr body clenching his and the heat coursing out of his body into hers. still panting with him layign on top of her, their sweaty bodies still tangled in a web of limbs she started to ourr gasping when she felt it go through her stomach and vibrate around his c*ck taht ws still inside her. feeling him grow agian she whimpered and rocked her hips as they started all over again.[/quote]

Damn! That was the first time he had ever come before and boy did it feel like heaven had touched him. He rolled off of herso as not so suffocate her and brought her up onto his chest. Still inside her lucious body he moaned when her body vibrated with her purring making him grow moments he didnt pull out only increased his swelling again as his co*k began to shake with more ecstacy when she began to rock again. He grabbed her and pulled her down with him, and snared her neck with his arms. Giving her one wet kiss to go with that wet delivery a few minutes ago. Romano pulsed his lower body up while keeping his upper body still.[/quote]

Kitty purred even more making them both hiss in breaths at how quickly they both were ready for the next bout of sex. resting her hands on his chest Kitty lifted her hips until he was almsot completely out of her body then slowly, almsot torturously slow she lowered back down seating herslef completely on him. lifting her hips a gain only faster this time she slamm down so hard that they both moaned at how good it felt to be joining. "meeeow..." she purred leaning down and biting his shoulder before giving him a hickey. trailing her tongue all the way across his nipples and chest she did the same to the other should making him shudder. "mew." she murmured running her fingers through his hair again as she leaned in for a kiss still lifting and lowering her hips at a murerously slow pace.[/quote]

Romano let out a slow, agonizing moan as Kitty began to move ever so slowly away and back. He thrusted his head to the side and tried to glare at her, but it wasn't really working as well as he planned with all the toture she had planned. The little cat did have a devil side after all nearly removing her body from him. Romano felt the need to push her back down, but she had done it so quickly he didn't have time to react to it besides gasp and grip her shoulders. "Meow!" He tried to say sexily back as shudders escaped through his body at the touch of her tongue sliding across his body. "P-please..." Romano begged squirming and twitching,"Enough with the...ngh...torture..." He bit the closest thing to him which he quickly found out was the top of her breast. He clung on tightly as her fingers ran through his sensitive hair and her slow hips moved all around.[/quote]

Kitty squealed at the bite but then moaned as he tugged and licked at her breasts but never let go. spotting some off hair tha twas longer than the rest on his head she smoothed her fingers over it and pressed it to her lips giving it a kiss as she slowed the pace even more making them both whimper.[/quote]

Romano's eyes became cloudy with lust as he cried out, but he managed to keep a firm grip on her breast. This was absolutely driving him insane! He couldn't think straight it felt too good as she moved around his c*ock in more ways than one but so slowly. He held her tightly in his hands trying to spot her eyes through their also cat-like lust. How did a cat know what to do to make a person tick? It unerved him as he made a quick switch to the other side of her breast. Making long sliding strokes with his tongue along with tiny nibbles all around.[/quote]

Kitty froze and watched as the human played with her body. purring ever louder she panted as his fingers trailed down her sides and to her hips making her shiver in annticipation. mewling and sat up pulling him with ehr so she was straddling his hips and he had her in his lap she sifted her fingers through his hair cradling his head as he worked that magnificent mouth on her breasts. tilting her head back she moaned rocking her hips agiasnt his.[/quote]

Romano grinned finally able to get away from the extreme misery and pleasure as he regained control at taking her body. His fingers trailed down like a snakes getting ready to pose as they slithered to her hips. He himself began to move quickly in and out as with each thrust getting more powerful. He bit his bottom lip for but a moment before using his energy to give her his all. Biting and licking, swirling around his mouth around the sensitive skin. Romano ran his hands down the middle of the mounds feeling the soft tissue that surrounded him as he sucked and carelessly nipped around.[/quote]

Kitty mewled, panting adn gasping at each onslaught to her body. holding on to the human's shoulders she let him lead. she buried ehr face in his neck as she screamed. her body clenched herder on his this time making her almost collapse. her bones were melted to a puddy and she just panted leaning against him her breasts brushign his chest with every ragged breath she took. nipping at his neck and his ear she pressed closer to his body and mewled in his ear rubbign ehr body agsint his in abandon. wraooing her arms aroudn his shoulders she licked his lips and tasted him one more time before laying down for a good nap.[/quote]

Romano had enjoyed the last few moments he spent with her. He loved the way she whispered into his ear, he loved it when she cried for him, he loved the way he entered her body that she would turn to puddles, but most of Romano loved that last kiss she gave him before taking a lovely cat nap. He pulled himself out with little difficulty before hugging her close to his chest. He picked her up in his arms and laid her in the bed. Knowing that when she woke up she probably woudn't want him anymore, Romano took his clothes and walked over to the shower for a nice bath to get all that sweat and liquid off. It felt good, and he was proud to have been in that moment with her.[/quote]

Kitty woke up to the sound of a door openening and a shower being shut off. sitting up she rubbed her eyes and yawned stretchign her limbs. pulling on the thin the male had put on her she walked into the room where she had heard the water running and ran into the male both of them falling tothe ground with an oof!. whimpering at hte impact Kitty sucked in a breatha dn smiled up at the human. "mew1" she said adoringly as he lifted up and licked the males lips before slinking out from under hima nd heading to the bathroom.[/quote]

Romano was starteled by the sudden ompact as he fell to the floor in a quick huff. He looked just in time to see Kitty had woken up and was staring at him admiringly. "mew!" She had said before giving what seemed like her way of a kiss and running into the bathroom. He scratched his head with a small grin and followed her inside. "I guess you want to take a bath as well?" He asked drwaing back the curtains.[/quote]

"Mew!" she squealed covering her breasts. a light blush coming over her cheeks. shivering in the cold water she looked at the human like he was invading ehr privacy.[/quote]

Romano looked at her and chuckled turning the water warmer. "You know... a few minutes ago you were completly naked and now your saying your embarased?" He said aloud over the water's drizling sound. He himself was still butt naked. "You don't have to be in here if you don't want to you know..."

teeth still chattering fromt he cold she continued to stare at him. then at the water, then back at him again. "mew?" she asked confusion written on her face.[/quote]

_Oh... right. Your a cat._ He thoguht scratching his head. _She wouldn't understand me._ He tried his best to communicate with the cat as best as he could. Romano opened the door and pointed. "Out?" and then he closed it. "In." He repeated a few times. Romano then walked over to the shower and grabbed the soap. "Bath." He repeated a few times with a smile. He hoped this idea was working well enough, for this was the best he thoguht he could explain it. His brown eyes trailed her body for a moment. Even when shivering and confused, Kitty was still adorable. "Kitty, bath?"[/quote]

As soon as the human stepped into the small room thing with her she launched herself at hima nd wrapped her body around his to get as much of his warmth on her as possible. her skin was practically like ice fromt eh cold water. burying her face in his neck she whimpered.[/quote]

Romano couldn't help the blush that spread across his pale face as he took ahold of the kitten. She was shivering in his bare arms and it didn't help that she was naked. Sighing, he picked her up and turned the water to a warmer temperature. Checking before carefully placeing her in. "How does that feel?" He purred stepping in as well and letting the water pound on his back like a massage. He kissed her lightly on the lips knowing it might as well be the last carefully grabbing the soap. _I really shouldn't be doing this... then again... I shouldn't have..._ He shook the thought from his brain reluctantly.[/quote]

Kitty reacted almost instantly, pulling him closer she backed up to the wall and ran her hands over his body mewling in pleasure at how his muscles felt under her hands. arching into him so her breasts pressed against his chest in invitation she slid up and puled his head down so she could n** his lower lip and then slip her tongue in to taste him. purring at his desire inducing flavor.[/quote]

The human stared in shock for but a moment before he seemed to accept her challenge. "Your a strange one..." He chuckled tasting her back, running his tongue around hers and back the other way. He moved his hips to sway against her tan skin longingly. Romano grabbed the soap and timingly began to wash the neko's body. Running his thing fingers all around her, feeling her every inch of the way and allowing himself to get tangeled up in the mess again.

Romano moved his fingers through her raven black hair as the water dripped down his face and skin. This was one heck of a way to take a bath. "Mm..." He moaned wanting to taste her even more. _I almost forgot..._ He thought bringing his hand up to her ears and scartching the very back of it he couldn't help but grin. He knew Felianco, his younger brother, taught him all there was about cats. And Japan as well with Greece. Though he didn't favor Japan and Greece much. He saw them more as... enemies in a way. But nothing matched potato head.[/quote]

whimpering in the needy state she was in his touching her ears made her legs give out and her body shiver. sliding down the wall she sat on the floor panting as the water coursed over her skin making her body tingle. touchign her ears she moaned when she still felt like he was petting them. looking up to him, her eyes half lidded, she mewled and reached for him.[/quote]

He didn't know why he enjoyed such a state, but he was a woman lover. Romano slid his arms down to greet hers like the water pouring down her sking to wash away the soap. The brunette intertwined his fingers with hers and knelt down in front of her allowing his face to be just inches from her before letting out a mewl as well; As if he were trying to communicate with her. His breath barely touched her lips as his legs wrapped around her waist feeling needy for another entry.[/quote]

rocking her hips in invitation Kitty purred archign agaisnt him. digging her nails into his hands as she yanked back successfully pulling him into her and strokign his tongue with hers as little keening sounds came from her in want and need. "mew!" she gasped a tear sliding down her cheek becasue she wanted him to fill her body. rocking her hips in need she mewled over and over again.[/quote]

Romano let out a moan when he felt his body enter unexpectedly from Kitty. A light blush covered his face as his eyes watched hers seductively as he began to sway in the opposite direction. Moving from side to side and up. Searching for that one spot that could get Kitty sreaming... or in this case mewling of pleasure. He pushed his way through her lips and began to bite her tongue, playfully nibbling around it.[/quote]

Whimpering and arching her back Kitty launched into a frenzy rockign her hips and wrappign her arms around Romano's shoulders pressing ehr body agisnt his as much as possible while they devoured each other's lips.[/quote]

The moment was starting to heat up the friskier the two of them got just being in eachothers presence. Romano hoped to god he wouldn't get her pregnant. He wondered how that would work out in the first place. Shurgging it off when he felt her teeth bite his lip, the italian shoved himself deeper into her body at an alarming rate. KItty's breasts piled onto his chest asking to be groped, do that was what he did. Romano moved his hands down just enough to get free from one of her hands and grab her bossom. Squeezing the soft tissue between his fingers like clay.[/quote]

squealing in pleasure Kitty arched into Romano. "mew!" she purred digging her nails into his shoulders.[/quote]

"K-Kitty!" He moaned having an added extra excitment added by the water. It was so pleasurable to be pounded by the warm water and be moving inside of a neko. Was there anything more better than this? He arche dhis back and quickly bit into her shoulder not wanting to release just yet as he continued to pound into the flesh.[/quote]

goosebumps spread over Kitty's skin in pleasure. panting adn gasping and moanign she cradled his his head agasint her shoulder loveingly. purring she met him thrust for thrust.[/quote]

Romano let out a loud cry as he suddenly felt his insides squirm for release. The pressure building up inside of him before it shot out like a rocket into the others body. Liquid oozing its way out of Kitty's body slightly as he sat there panting and letting the water wash away with his sweat. _If I needed a shower before... sheesh!_ He gasped pulling out quickly. He couldn't allow himself to go on again. Prussia would be home soon. Giving the neko another kiss on the lips he stood up and began to wash his hair quickly as if he were about to turn around and do the whole routine over again.[/quote]

Still pantign Kitty stayed on the tile floor of the shower. watching Romano she purred continuously. when he started to leave though she began to whimper crawling towards him on ehr hands nad knees. when she got to the edge of the shower she lifted her arms up waiting for him to help her with whatever was to come next.[/quote]

He stared down at her as she lifted her arms up and smiled down at her as the shampoo left his hair leaving him smelling like fresh baked apple pie. "Come on then." He said gently lifting her up. He went ahead and turned off the water and grabbed the two towels hanging from the sides. Drying off the other first and making sure to scratch her as he went, Romano felt like a parent. A loving parent, though one who just did it, who would love the neko forever. _Yep... that's me...can't get a real gril, but I can settle for a neko._ He thought sarcastically as he now dried himself off.

"Time to get dressed." He said slipping into a pair of boxers and leading the neko to back into the bedroom. Grabbing a nightgown that fitted her form perfectly. she didn't need a bra to go underneath her. Just to slip into the dress until she changed form again. He purred rubbing noses with her. "I can't be seen sleeping with you, but I will be back to check on you tomorow." He said silently walking out the door with a grin. "What are you doing!?" Prussia snapped makig Romano jump a few feet. "Where are your clothes?" Gilbird was flying around noisily above their heads as if in agreance.

"Sorry, I was taking care of Kitty you lazy bas*ard who didn't even help her! HMPH! Goodnight." He growled stomping off angrily. Prussia growled back in response and entered his room. "Oh great." He sighed. "Kitty... Please... This is mine and Belna's room... PLease find another..."[/quote]

Kitty smiled and purring she jumped into prussia's arms. burrowing her face in his neck she bit gently in greeting as she shifted. the dress fell to the floor and she clung to Prussia purring and headbuttign him in adoration. "Mew!"[/quote]

"Ugh...please..." He whimpered as she headbutted him with her furry body. "I guess... it would be okay however..." Prussia sighed taking the cat into his arms and holding the Kitten lightly as he sat on the edge of the bed. It was to cute to resist, but he really... was bothered by it. What if the cat transformed and Belna walked in getting the wrong idea? "Yes, your cute." He sighed unmovingly as it rubbed against him. Prussia scratched it in response leaning back on the bed boredly as he stared at the ceiling.[/quote]

Standing up on Prussia's chest Kitty purred while looking at him for a moment before she walked a few circles nad kneaded on his chest before curling up under his chin to sleep. giving him a lick on the cheek before she slept.[/quote]

...Awesome. Prussia grinned at the kitty. How adorably annoying it was, yet he was feeling a little attatched. _It can;t hurt to much if your like that...Thank you._ He thought resting his hand on the kittens black fur before closing his eyes. The world blacked out on him.[/quote]

Belna strode into her room and stopped almsot imediatly. smiling at the scene she pulled out the camera Japan had forgotten in his haste to escape and snapped a few photos. "so cute." she giggled pettign the kitten and giving prussia a brief but sweet kiss before pickign up Kitty's dress and layign it on the chair and then changign into her own tank top and shorts for bed.[/quote]

Prussia seemed to smile in his sleep as if posing for a camera. Yes, even while sleeping he was awesome. He awoke slightly however when Belna moved the covers and turned towards her. "Good evening." He yawned letting his eyes look her over lightly from his drousyness. "Your looking as beautiful as ever."[/quote]

Belna blushed as usual at the compliment and blew Prussia a kiss before laying down on her side and watchign him try and get ready for bed with the kitten still sleeping in his arms.[/quote]

Prussia grinned at her as she lay down beside him. He scooted a few inches closer to her body and wrapped a single arm around her. "Sleep tight angel." He whispered as the moonless night began to cloud over them. He closed his eyes and silently dozed off into a dreamless slumber.

America and Japan moved silently through the night watching as the clouds began to cover everything up. The two of them had been hanging with eachother since that incident trying to clear thigns up. Apparently they had decided they wouldn't try moves like that ever again in another presence. "Don't ever lay a finger on her." America growled fisting his hands as they walked. Japan nearly fell back. "Kitty may be a cat, but..." He said with a sigh before walking on.

Japan stared after him puzzled. "You make it sound simple. Alright, but no promises." He said walking on passed the other with ease ahead of the american. The two of them walked soundlessly the rest of the way to the house and decided it was best to camp out in Americas plane. Japan didn't fancy it much, but he got to know the american pretty well as they talked, whether it be mean or nice.[/quote]

Kitty stirred at the sound of doors closign adn bristleing she hissed before slinking towards the window. beign careful not to wake the humans a low growl slipped through erh throat and she scanned the area outside before the glass was brokena dn with a screech she was yanked out adn knocked out.[/quote]

Japan was about to smack America across the face. "Say that again about me and i'll smack you." He said with a roll of his eyes. America stared back at the japanese man. "Your so creul to me." He pouted,"I-"  
Japan placed a finger to Ameica's lips quickly shutting the other other up. "Listen..." Japan whispered hearing a loud crash. He peeked out the window seeing a quick flash of movements. "America-san. There has been a breakthrough!" He grabbed the american by the collar and hoped out of the plane. Undobtly choking the other as he went down. America gasped for breath quickly catching sight of the opposer. "Hey!" He yelled. Japan quickly hit the other on the head.

"Baka! You want us to get caught?" He said happy the theif didn't notice. "Come on, let follow them." America nodded holding his head lightheartedly as they moved through the night following the figure only stopping to hide when nesecary. Japan had a keen eye, America had the strength, they wouldn't loose the theif. Kiku was just about to run and knock out the man when he was grabbed from behind. With a gasp and struggling he quickly learned that it was... Prussia?

"Shh. I know Belna could sleep through Gilbird tweeting like mad, but I can't." He said staring at the smaller one. At the sound of his name the yellow bird landed on the silver head of Prussia's before flying over to Ameica where Romano had him pinned. "Shut up you immbisuule~!" Romano whispered coarsly. He was in nothing but a shirt and underwear as he pinned the other. "Come on... let's get Kity and kill that freaking bugger!" He snapped before he was let go. America breathed in fresh air. Was everyone out to kill him? "Fine, but im the hero." Alfred said before they all set out on foot.[/quote]

Kitty woke up with a pounding headache. shifting so that there attacker had a harder time carting her off she screamed as loud as possible before they slapped her so hard he blacked out again.[/quote]

Prussia kept the girl on his sight and knew he was to awesome to loose them. "I think we should let them lead us. Maybe there are more and that way we can knock them out in a mob and turn them in. We are nations after all."

"Correction." Romano said. "Your not a nation. Your an ex-nation, but yes. Your right." It was hard listening to the girls screams, but the nations did their best to endure it. Prussia glared at the other in his dismay. He once had such great glory, but it had been flushed down the drain the day he lost to Austria. "Be quiet. Your not much better. Servant." Without giving the other time to argue he set off again. The others following silently behind Japan. Japan seemed to be leading the operation since he was the swiftest and quietest. "Hai... I think I recognize this place."

America looked around too and kept to himself. For once he seemed determined not to talk. "America-san, are you okay?" Japan whispered. America jumped at the sound of the voice. "Oh... uhm yeah. AHAHAH! Of course!" Romano hit him on the head again before continuing. "Come on, if you guys got nothing important to say i'm leaving you behind." The theif moved rather loudly through the night streets. going down many alley-ways that were both easy and hard to follow him through. But finally, the theif ran into a building. A big building that looked almost like a white house. America whimpered, but held it under his breath from the other nations. He couldn't allow them to see him like this.

"Crap! We're skrewed. How the heck we supposed to get in there?" Prussia breathed stopping for breath. Japan smiled. "You underestimate me again." He cooed. "My country had samurai's for reasons. Now, follow my lead." He ordered moving towards the building. It had cameras of course, but he took them out with ease using America's pistol. It was loud, but it also brought out the guards which were easily taken care of.

"Finally." Grumbled Romano stealing the guys pants and clothes. "I'm not freezing to death." The others as well took the mens clothes and tied them up in a nearby park where someone would eventually find them. Taking the mens cards they walked up into the front door. "ID." A computer asked to the men as they passed flashing their stolen ID crds. "This is too easy." America laughed being the last one to pass through. Prussia took the lead now walking in front down the hallways. Keeping his head low everytime they passed other workers. There were so many doors. Where the heck did they turn?

"I have captured her." The man said darkly placed the girl on a table surrounded by other animals in cages. Another man smiled pushing the glasses up on his nose. "Very good. I shall reward you well for your accomplishments. A promotion, maybe. No one followed you right?" He asked sternly. The man shook his head eager for the promotion. "No sir!" He yelled.

"Right..." The big man said with a wave of his hand. Grabbing the girl he shoved her into a cage in the back room. Covered by more animals. "We will experiment with her later." He smiled evily locking the cages. "I can have Greece help me with the baggage later. Dumb idiot. Doesn't know what he really is doing with these poor... poor animals. I see them as slaves!" The man said to no particular person in such a creul voice it made the other animals squeel in fear.

All of the men split up after a while. Traveling in groups seemed to cause problems it seemed. Japan took the upstairs. Prussia stayed on the current floor. Romano went whereever talking to random guards as he passed for information. America took the downstairs basement which he regretted. "I'm scared of creepy thigns..." He whimpered walking down the steps hearing a creak with each passing minute.[/quote]

Moaning as she was tossed into a cage Kitty mewled. tears streakign down her cheeks. shivering int he cold room she wrapped her arms around her bare legs and let her hair cover msot of her body.[/quote]

The hours dwindled by as none of the nations were able to gather any information in the time that they have been searching. They met back up in the cafeteria were a few men were eating happily. "Psst." Prussia whispered as Gilbird hid under his hat. "What are we going to do? She could be anywhere!"

"I don't know. None of the men I talked to even knew about Kitty." Romano whispered back. "Where is America anyways?"

Japan shook his head. "Dumb idiot probably got lsot again." He sighed shaking his head as they moved through the lunch line. "ID." Another computer said. They each slid the card and moved to a secluded table. Each talking of their failures before someone came by and sat beside htem. "Erm... hello." The man said tiredly.

"G-Greece?" Prussia said without thinking. The man quickly shot him a look.

"What did you just call me?" He asked surprised. "How do you know my nation name? Are you a nation too?"

Prussia shook his head wildly. "N-no! But, what are ou doing here?"

Japan lifte dhis hat up. "Greece-san. It's us."

Greece stared at the three of them in shock. "I didn't know you guys worked here as well. I work with the animals. Thoguh I can't tell you I said that. Oh well..." He mumbled yawning as he finished a peice of bread. "Bye..." The long brown headed man stood up and walked off leaving them dumbfounded. Each of the men stared at eachother, but as they went to follow... Greece had disappeared.

Greece moved to the normal work area. He loved lookinga fter the kitties as they mewled and loved on him, but lately their attitudes have been changing. He had been giving people shots as well which was beyon d him, but he followed the rules none-the-less. "Hmmph..." He huffed as his boss walked in.

The man smiled. "Welcome Greece. I'm so happy your doing such a great job! Keep this up and you can have all the cats you want! And no other country can rule over you." Greece seemed to purr as his mind wandered off into a kitten filled land. He could see himself as a cat walking around and enjoying lazy days. "The cats haven't been very happy..."

"What?" The big man asked scratching his short brown hair.

"The cats... have been sad." Greece repeated.

"Don't worry, they are merely recovering now. Just keep giving them shots. They will warm up." He assured soothing Greece. "Now. I've gotten help from one other coutnry. China will help you today. I have...'buisness to attend to'." The man emphasized.

"Yes sir." Greece yanwed as another man walked in with his long brown hair in a ponytail. He smiled at the nation. "Ni hao." He chuckled. "I wonder what animal we will work with today, aru." He said dreamily. "I hope it's cute!" Greece gave a quiet nod before something large was brought in. The creature was tied up and it had a note on the cage. "What's this, aru?" China wondered aloud grabbing the note and reading it.

_Take blood samples from her and run a few tests. We have found something unusual today. Be sure to take care of her, but she is feisty. Keep her chained. Thank you, Staff._

China frowned at the note tossing it aside. "How rude!" He chanted a few times getting a needle. "I'll only take two samples." Slowly, the chinese man inserted the needle and gathered the blood, but the neko seemed to struggle awkwardly. "Please hold still! I won;t hurt you, aru."

Greece only seemed to stare in amazement. A... neko? He smiled at the neko. "China... I don't think this is right. Keeping them chained..."

The other nation turned around leaving the samples in a blood packet. "I agree. This treatment is horrible. I need to speak to the others about it." He said quietly.[/quote]

Crying and tryign to pry the mans hands off of her Kitty mewled and whimpered. screechign in pain at the small metal thing th ehuman stuck in her arm she cried out. all of the cats int he room hissign and growlign and cryign in reply. panting Kitty screamed and screamed slamming her body agaisnt the cage not carign that she was getting bruises and cuts all over.[/quote]

"Ah!" China gasped nearly dropping his samples. "Greece, please calm her, aru." But the other man was already trying to as he struggled to keep the cage in place. "Please! calm down!" He quickly said before the cage bumped into his chin painfully. "Yao! I need the-urh! Sleep drug." He said as the other quickly made perparations. Greece held the cage at a ready as the needle once again peirced the kittens body letting the liquid ooze in. "I don't like this..." Greece finally said. "I don't like this at all..."

Both of the nations sat quietly as hisses rang int their ears from the other cats. The room itself didn't even look operational anymore with the claws outstretched from the tied down cages.

America winced at the bottom of the stairs. The cold floor was sending shivers throughout his body as his hands met the ground. He looked up at the top where the door was the only thing seperating him from the darkness. _I should go back up..._ He thought before he heard a few shuots above. "Close that door!"

"No wait!" America pleaded, but darkness surrounded him. He sat for the longest time panting in his own fear. Rocking back and forth by the stairway afraid to move, Alfred tried to get his eyes to adjust. He wished England were here. The hero nearly slapped himself there. He hated England with a passion. He didn't want him here now! "That's right! I'm America. I can handle anything!" He ylled vicotiously before a loud slam made him shut up again in a whimper of fear.

China placed the blood packs in a folder for later use. They would be injecting the men again with these. Greece didn't like the idea of experimenting with their men, but it seemed like that was what they had to do. "Hrmm... I'm going..." Greece said quietly.

"What? You can't just leave, aru!" China snapped around with a fixing gaze.

"I'm tired of this. The cats are looking sicker each day. I'm not helping them at all." Greece moved his hand to a cage and unlocked the door. "Whoops..." He mumbled before moving to the next one and repeating the same mistake. yao stared in disbelief. "Do you want to get us fired!" He screeched trying to catch teh cats who only scratched him in response.

Kitty screamed even louder at she was stabbed againa nd glass broke somewhere. the cats went intoa frenzy even after she had passed out. her chest was still heaving from her fear. her eyes still wide open but blank, not seeign anything. whimpering her eyes finally closed adn she heard nothign and felt nothign anymore[/quote]

Japan froze looking around in the halls. _We can't stay forever. The people will get suspicious..._ He thought avoiing the gazes of diffrent people. A tall and burly man shoved him to a nearby wall and continued walking. "Sorry." He said with a ddep voice. Japan almost mistaked him for America, but he was too tall and creepy. _An american is here? Greece is here? Who else?_ He thought continuing his search.

Romano paused listening to his surroundings catching glimpses of screeches from random rooms, but none were of Kitty. He wandered around until he came across a room that particularly had many screams comeing from it. "What the hell?" He asked himseld opening the door as many cats nearly trampeled him. "Greece! China! WAH!" He screamed trying not to step onto the cat army. "What the heck?"

"Oh... Romano. You came just in time." Greece said taking Kity's cage and unlocking her cell. "Here." He mumbled. "Hurry up and go. The rooms have cameras." He said pointing to a camera in the corner.

"You didn't kill the cameras?" Romano screeched. China had long given up after the fitfh scratch on his hands and quickly pushed Romano out. "Go, aru! Hurry up before we get caught. This is horrible affairs and the boss will be back soon. Especially with the cats running around the building, aru." Romano gawked before running down the hallways at top speeds with the other two nations quickly following behind. "GO! GO! GO!" Romano shouted running down the stairs as they passed confused guards and doctors.

Japan and Prussia paused turning around just in time to dodge Romano's bulldozer move. "Guys! Come on! Run!" Romano yelled to the others as he held Kitty tightly in his arms. There was no way he was letting her on foot now. Prussia and the others made no attempt to argue as the alarm rang in their ears. It sounded as if an animal were dying. "H-hey! Wait for me!" Romano barely heard over the sound of the alarms. Prussia dashed after the others at an alarming pace followed by Japan right after. Both of them moving as if their life depended on it. Romano zig zagged through the hallways trying to remember the exit. _No... this won't work. We have to use another exit!_ Romano thought slyly turning down another hallway. "Where are you going?" Prussia yelled quickly. Fear plainly on his face.

"We can't use the way we came in. They will know! Let's use the air vents!" He ordered looking for any opening. There! He dashed for it quickly setting down the kitten before, with China's help, pulling loose the air vent. "I'll take the lead. Kitty will go right behind me and the rest of you will follow." Without another word the man quickly made his way trhough the tight space. Prussia helped Kitty inside before he too, reluctantly got on his hands and knees. "This is humiliating..." Greece heard him mumble. "I kind of like the view." He said quickly going after. Romano moved quickly and noislessly through the area and had to yell back at the others a few times for making a lot of racket. "Be quiet!" He finally hissed. China was whimpering. "Oh, aru! We're done for!" He cried keeping pace with the others.[/quote]

Kitty woke at the first slam and opened her eyes blindly grabbing on to the shirt of the human carryign her as soona s her vision cleared though she was shoved into a tunnel like thing. "m-mew!" she whimpered resisting the men as they tried to put her in it. latchign on to Prussia she wrapped her arms and legs aroudn hima nd buried her face in his neck crying. "mew! Mew!" she squeaked shaking.[/quote]

"Prussia! Make her be quiet! Please!" Romano begged with a whisper. The vents echoed and her cries would attract more men. "I know, I know!" Prussia panicked trying to pet the kitten and move through the vents at the same time. "Please... calm down. Listen to Prussia." Gilbird then began to tweet noisily. "GAH! Gilbird!" Prussia nearly yelled.

"They went this way! Intruders! Where could they have gone?" Shouts of all kinds now flooded the hallways. They moved inside the cramped spaces for hours letting their hands grow numb with the cold metal, and what made it worse was that the air was turned on. _Geez, if trying to be quiet wasn't hard enough with the cat screaming![/I[ Prussia thoght desperatly as China was still whimpering. Probably to slow them down. It was some dang stong wind too. "Damn! Damn basta*ds!" Romano cursed angrily as the fan pushed him back into Kitty, who hit Prussia, and then the others. Each of them struggling to move forward. "Come on you lazy son of a guns!" Romano yelled again as he was basically being pushed forward. They weren't going to get out if he wasn't being helped. He managed to grab ahold of a corner where the wind died down and had the others grab his legs to be pulled in. With a pained effort it worked. Romano sighed and panted heavily before moving again. "Don't fall behind." He growled before catching a glimpse of light. "There! Light!" Prussia's ears perked up. "Light? Keep going! I want out of here now!"__"Okay okay! Shees. Just keep your voice down. They could here you, you know?" The leader snapped hearing a few dark whispers from Greece as well. The group set off reaching the destination and quickly, Romano kicked it open. "Now! Run!" He ordered jumping from the height and onto a dumpster lid. It was a loud exit, but it was their only choice. Prussia had no choice but to hold the kitten in his arms and jump down, landing silently. Greece hoped down next and pushed them forward bringing China down with him. "Go! Go! We can't stop now. America and Japan..." Romano stopped. Japan hadn't been with them since they entered the vent! Biting his lip he continued to shove them on. "Go! We can't wait any longer. The men shouldn't have gotten to the base yet."__-__America had heard the annoying sounds of the alarm go off and swore he ran like a cheetah up those stairs screaming like a banshee. "EEK! I want out!" He cried as a million creaks broke loose as he stumbled up the stairs. He swore he broke one on his way up. Alfred thrusted the door open into the blinding light and ran randomly down the halls passing more men. Turning a corner hoping for the exit he ran smack into someone else. "Ouch. S-sorry." He said quickly seraching for his hat. The man smiled for a minute befor ehis face went dark. "Well, well well. Mr. America. What a surprise."__America froze on the spot and looked at the man. "I didn't know you'd be an intruder." He grinned as a cat ran by wildly. Alfred's collar was yanked up by the man with a chokening grip. "Bad boys must be punished." He whispered to the american. Alfred was dragged down the hall quickly putting up a fight, but failing in his threat attempts. "Put me down!" He yelled getting caught in a headlock. "Y-your a horrible...urgh! B-boss!" He choked out. It was true. This man was his boss. The boss of America. The one who ignored his pleas when he spoke of aliens coming to earth. The one who made the economics grow bad. [I]Of course America is always to blame..._ He thought before blacking out from loss of air, hearing the mans last words. "I can always replace you if something happens. You and your other friend."[/quote]

Kitty didn't let go when they were out of the building. shivering at the cold air she held on tighter as everyone ran.[/quote]

Romano was now leading the way to the base. They couldn't just run like normal now. They needed a transportation. Prussia worried over Belna, China worried for his country, Greece worried over the cats still left inside, and Romano was worrying for their lives and friends. It was a mayhem. "We screw this up... i'm killing you all before they do!" He growled running to the first vehicle in sight. A helicoper. It could be traced, but until then this was the best. "You best be lucky." He said talking to the kitten as she cling to Prussia. Gun shots could be herad gangin up on them. Each of them now screaming around like mad. "Who can fly?" The brunette yeld. "Me, aru!" China yelled gasping as he clutched his left hand. "B-but i've... been shot. I need backup! My left hand can't operate anything."

"I'll do it." Greece said walking over and taking the drivers seat. As China situated himself in the passenger seat, Prussia just made it possible to stay as far away from the shots as possible. But it kind of sucked when it was going through the metal. "Hurry up already!" He cried. The vehicle was becoming more damaged by the minute as they waited for the propellers to work and the men were closing in. "Stand back!" Romano shouted grabbed anything and everything he could find, using it to throw at the men. "You idiot!" Prussia snapped. "Take the chord out of the bomb then throw it!"

"Huh?" Romano asked taking the chord out and standing there. Prussia let out a silent scream. "What are you doing? Throw it! Throw it you imbisulle!" He shouted grabbing it from him and throwing it just in time. A oud explosion rocketed them through the air to help pace time again. "Ladies and Gentlemen... we are off..." Greece yawned over the intercom.

Prussia took off his jacket and wrapped it around Kitty. "There there. Don' be scared." He said trying to reassure her. I'll protect you. Prussia's here." He whispered trying to sooth the kitten. "Daddy's got you." Romano watched almost protectivly and sighed walking over after knocking down a few more bomb packages for the enemy. He cuddled right beside Prussia and nuzzled his face into her chest. "I'm tired." He said rather sadly. The silever haired man sat there astounded. "Romano, are you okay?" He had never seen him so down before.

The italian only nodded in response and warpped his arms around the neko and the man firmly. Gilbird singing a lullaby he probably learned from Belna. _I wonder if the others are okay... I wonder if Kitty will be alright. Will she get caught again. Next time something worse might happen!_ He thought hiding the tears that escaped his eyes in the kittens skin. The helicopter ride was soothing and it only eased him deep into sleep. Only until Greece slipped up every once in a while on the wheel. "Sorry..." He would say over the intercome followed by China's yelping that they were going to die. Home sweet home...[/quote]

Kitty whimpered as Prussia comforted her and burying her face in his chest she shivered as more booms came from the bombs Romano was throwing down. when it all stopped and all you could hear was the wirring of the helicopter blades Kitty sat back and looked around. feeling the discomfort from the human male she had mated with earlier Kitty purred and ran her fingers gently through his hair and down his back. "mew..." she repeated over and over again cooing to Romano tryign to tell him she was ok. layign her head on Prussia's shoulder she closed her eyes and continued to purr and pet Romano into her deep sleep.[/quote]

Romano looked up slightly and sighed nuzzling a little deeper into her. Kitty was comforting in times like this. "Thank you..." He whispered closing his eyes puting on a slight smile. Prussia had been watching the scene lay out, and he began to understand a few things between the two. _Kitty and Romano seem pretty close... it's a little odd..._ He thought with a frown before a million things popped into his brain. Maybe it was because of all that had happened, or maybe it was because cats seemed to stick to one master. But then again... No! _They didn't mate did they?_ Prussia screamed in his head, yet made no sign outwards. "Hwah!" He yelped nearly sliding to the other side of he room.

"Turning left..." Greece said. "That was a little late, aru! Ow! Whena re we landing?" He heard the two nations rambling on before they finally realized the speaker was still on. _Geeze. And I thought I Was bad._ Prussia grabbed both Kitty and Romano into his arms ocne again and found a nice little seating arrangement between to boxes. It was nearly impossible to sleep now. _There were more cameras out there. They could check us out... Oh Belna... you better be careful and don't answer the door to strangers._ He grumbled in his mind.

America awoke on a cold hard surface. Darkness edging around every corner of the room threatning him its creeping. He whimpered sitting up feeling light hands grab his shoulders. "America-san." Came the gentle voice. Alfred turned around seeing his best friend. "I'm glad your awake."

"Ja...pan? What are you doing here?" He asked casually looking at the other through his glasses. "How did they get you?"

"I was running with the others, but before I could turn the corner they grabbed me from behind. I really need to start watching my back." The japanese man said lightly. America stared at the other and then looked at hsi surroundings. They were in what seemed like a giant dark cage. "Well, where are we?"

"In a cage." Yep, just as America suspected. "I don't know what they plan on doing, but they have been taking the people here and experimenting." America gasped looking out of the cage. Indeed, there were other people laying around either chatting or fiddling with their thumbs. _What kind of messed up place is this?_ He thought fearfully as a door opened making everyone in the room back up into their cages. All chatter stopped immediatly. Japan grabbed America and pulled him back. "Shh... you don't want to get picked. Take a hint." He whispered into the amercan's ear as two men walked around staring at all their patients.

"Your looking healthy..." One of the men spoke to a female. "You will do." the gril screamed as she was forcefully grabbed by the men's arms and dragged away. Her husband obviously trying to stop them in attempt as he grabbed the big mans arm. He was hit so hard across the head it left him unconsious. "Shut up princess!" The man said grouchily walking off. "No, we will take your husband too. Call it mercy." The two men laughed taking the other baggage and walked out of the room. After the men had left the people began chatting again.

"What is wrong with these people? Why didn't they try to do something. Say something?" America asked fearfully.

"I suspect it is normal around here. They long gave up. We can't do anything about it. Now... help me plan a way out of here. They took my belongings away." He said dully.

-  
"We are landing soon, aru!" China spoke happily. "About ten minutes to another base. China's base!" He said cockily. At least there he could switch planes and treat his wounded hand. The pain was really kicking in now.

Prussia smiled nudging the two creatures in his arms lightly to wake them up. "We are almsot there. Wake up you two."

"...mmm..." Romano groaned. "I don't wanna."[/quote]

Kitty purred and yawning she reached her hands above her head stretching. a blush covered her cheeks and she mewled in pleasure as Romano's hair brushed over her bare breasts. after all she hadn't been wearing clothes when she was taken.[/quote]

Romano staye din his position feeling the other wakeing and slowly opened his lazy eyes to the world, but what he say got him up rather quickly. "Wha!" He said jumping up to his feet with a rather big blush on his face. "S-sorry." He whispered as Prussia eyed him. "Just... startled. Uhm, yea. I'm going to go check on the drivers." Romano hustled away from the two quickly into the main room.

Prussia sighed shaking his head and looked down at the kitten, letting his eyes avoid her body. "You really are a bundle of trouble. I hope you realize that." He grumbled. He wished he had never seen the cat. He wished none of this would have happened, but then why... why would she appear? What were the chances of finding something like this? Were there more of her? How did she... become who she is now? "Where did you come from?" He asked her despite her lack of knowledge. His hands trailed her body and he planted a small kiss on head behind her ear. "You remind me of Belna in a way."

Looking around he sighed letting the world spin around him wildly as his brain began to spin with crazed ideas. He was so tired. Gilbird had been sleeping until Romano's quick set back, and now was poking at the boxs with interest.[/quote]

"M-mew!" she purred as his hands slide over her body and he kissed behind her ear. panting she almost whined when he pulled away. curling closer to him in his lap she laid on of her hands over his heart and rested her head on his shoulder to take a nap.[/quote]

Prussia was taken aback a little and it only made him smile. "Just a few more minutes please." It was Romano speaking this time. China walked back to were Prussia was and sighed. "Geez... Next time I want you to help me drive. That was hectic with Greece." He sighed bitting his bottom lip. "So what's the story behind her anyways?"

"We just found her, but what I would like to know is how you were in there with Greece!" Prussia demanded. China looked away for a moment. "Well... I love animals. My boss said I could work them for a while if I brought back excotic creatures. Last time I brought home a giraffe whihc he was most pleased. It was so cute!" He said clasping his own face in his hands as if lost in thought. "But... I think I overthought this one. This was more of a slave job. And I can't believe I had to have Greece tell me that."

America and Japan pressed against the locks and pushed like mad as they struggled to get out. Most of the people nearby were watching with amusemant as if theyd never accomplish such a thing. Some were placeing bets and others were laughing. "America!" Japan yelled,"Your stepping on my foot." America winced. "I'm...ngh... sorry! It's just... grr! I can't get this... stupid thing ...to open!" He fell back in a gasp. "It's hopeless. We need a key."

The doors flashed open again as the next few people walked in with smug faces. "That last experiments failed. Next." He chuckled. "I love my job." He walked down the rows checking all of the patients with the evil eye. He seemed to just like scaring them with looks rather than anything else, for he took the time to look at every individual. Japan had pulled him back again and stood in front as if protecting the other.

"Hey, you two look really healthy." He whispered kneeling down to the cage. His partner poking the other cages, walked over and grinned. "Hey Maney... let's take this one in." The other nodded unlocking the cage. "America now!" Japan roared kicking the door just as it flung open. All the other people rushed to the bars of their cage in an instant. Eyes searching wildly and all gasping. America stood there stunned for a moment catching the drift as the men held their heads in pain.

Maney, America assumed, quickly got to his feet grabbing the leg of Kiku to trip him. It was a battle as they wrestled eachother. "Give up puny man!" He laughed. Alfred nearly went ot take the guy out, but the other quickly grabbed him. "Let go of me!" He cried biting the mans hand. The man let out a pained screech and smacked him across the head. "I'm not giving up!" America cried flipping the other and struggling against his strength. These guys were picked for this job for a reason.

"Argh!" Japan cried as he was being choked. In that split second the hero lost his balance and was pinned tightly. A gag going around his mouth and two cuffs around his wrists. America struggled to get free as he was now being dragged yet again. _Kiku! Kiku!_ He thought as the Japanese man was being dragged by his foot. He was thankful he wasn't awake to feel it, but damn this was a bad position to be in.

"We have landed!" Romano called taking off the gear and walking back to the rest. Greece smiled at the two men. "Thank you for your help."

China burst out the door immediatly giving orders. "You all. What are you standing around here for. Give these people a room. Now! And get me a medic. Hurry up!" Wow! Romano was impressed. When being held captive China was a pure chicken, but when it came to being a leader he was pure. "Come now." He said to the others with a stern look. "We have rooms waiting."

The building was red and held many decorated paintings and carvings. It was beyond anything the nations had seen. Each staring in wonder and letting the delicious smells of food enter their noses making their mouths water. "Food..." Prussia and Romano said in unison.[/quote]

Kitty walked behind Prussia holding onto the back of his shirt. peeking out from behidn him she looked at all the humans running around. "mew?" she asked stepping otu from behind Prussia and almost getting hit by a runnign man with papers in his arms.[/quote]

"Wah!" Greece said grabbing Kitty and pulling her back. "Be careful." He said quickly. "This place is covered with humans."

"Greece, she can't understand us as well as you think." Romano grinned.

"Nyah..." Greece replied almost uncaringly taking Kitty by the hand and walking around blindly. More people rushed passed by. Prussia thought fr sure Greece and Kitty would have been trampled, but he seemed to be moving with the crowd. "How the heck is he doing that?" Prussia yelled as the man was keeping up with China. Yao was too busy talking in the halls to even notice before he began climbing up steps. More people bustling in from behind him. Romano grabbed Prussia's hand and dashed after them trying to keep up.

"You will be staying here, aru. Xie Xie! I'll be back!" Yao smiled wandering back into the halls where people began shoving papares in his face. "No, aru! I need a medic!"

America was thrown onto a hard cold table where he was latched down. Kiku wasn't placed down any way diffrent as he lay unconsious. "MMPH!" Alfred struggled using all his might to break free.

"You mettled into thigns not worth meddling into." The big boss spoke walking in wearing rather odd clothes. "Sadly we can't have to many tests, but I figured since our last ones didn't really survive... I could test them on the nations." He said grabbing a needle. America winced. What was he going to do. His heart sped up in anticipation as he stared at the blck figure. A small white light hanging above his own head when he looked up. It almsto made the dark room seem blue.

America looked to the side and saw some dark patches along the walls and watche din confusion. _Blood!_ He gasped in his mind trying get free more than ever. "You can't run. You've lost. Face it. You never were a hero. You saw to much. Time to pay the price." The needle edged its way closer to his skin. Every second that ticked by with his struggling only made it more dificult as his ocean blue eyes now turned into a storm. Tears brimming his eyes lightly, Alfred felt the cold peice stick into him as a strange liquid was placed inside making pain shoot through his arm.

Another shot was given to Kiku which Alfred thought lucky the other was passed out. _Ouch... this pain... make it stop!_ He cried in his mind as his boss removed the gag letting the american scream to his hearts content. "You bas*ard!" He yelled followed by pains that began to go throughout his body.

"We will check up on you in an hour. Ciao!" He said walking off as if nothing had happened.[/quote]

Kitty panted in fear as so many people kept running by. her eyes were dialated adn she clung to Greece's arm liek it was a life line.

They grabbed ehr out of the cage and dragged her kicking and screaming down the hall and into a room. fighting them she was slapped adn strapped to a table. "you...will die for this!" she screamed gasping as they choked her. coughing when he let her go she glared as he gave her the shot and then, laughing, left the room. "stupid bast*rds." she grumbled shaking ehr head and looking to her left spotting a man strapped to the bed adn another on the floor. "what are you...wait...why do you smell like my sister...?" she asked her ears twitching. fighting agains thte bonds with renewed strength she yelled and howled. "what have you done to her! where is my sister!"[/quote]

America barely paid any attention to the newcomer thinking it was just another person. He cried out cringing every few minutes. "Let her go!" He shouted as they choked her, but his eyes were so clouded he was yelling aimlessly. "Sister? What... ngh... are you talking about?" He gasped turning in the direction as the voice. The loud voice made him frightened as he cringed. "I don't understand!" He finally cried in a sob,"Who are you?" Alfred strained to see her through his rapid breathing and then he gasped. "N-neko!" He said struggling again. "Your a neko! There a more of you!"

Greece looked at the kitten and patted her head. "It will be okay." He said in his soothing quiet voice. He scratched her a little on the ears to sooth her, but it was a little insitncitvly as he as picked her up in his arms and entered a quiet room. "Here. This is our room." He said looking around interested. He felt the red fabric and enjoyed the golden outlines along the walls that portrayed dragons around. Hanging, were Chinese scrolls and paintings scattered abot evenly and a few vases sat on empty desks for decorations. "Kitty." He purred resting his head on top of hers as the ears brushed passed his face.[/quote]

"where is my sister!?" she screamed before someone came in and shot her up with a narcotic and smacked erh to make her quiet. "stupid woman. i am surprised they are letting an infertile neko lik eyou stay here, your sister will do well to give us children or else she will die right in front of you." he threatened smiling wickedly when she cried otu and whimpered.

Kitty purred and looked around the room. "mew...m-mew!" she said jumping down and runnign to the bed layign on her back on it she felt a breeze from the airvent on her bare skin as she jacket fell open. purring she stared at the roof in wonder.[/quote]

Japan opened his heavy eyes and quickly curled up into a tight ball as his insides cried. What was this? He looked around with his dark eyes and noticed a foot by him and a woman? A tail flicked by and he gasped. It couldn't be... not Kitty? "Don't you dare hurt her!" America shouted making Japan flinch. He always had such a loud voice. _Why can't I move?_ He thought trying to regain his strength as the shouts continued in arguements.

Using his strength he grabbed the man and tripped him. "Should have locked me up as well." Japan gasped standing up. "I really don't like people like you." Quickly, the Japanese man lunged after him landing a good kick to the other in the stomache. He dashed for any kind of syrome he could get his hands on threatning the man every time he got near. "Back!" He commaned. The man only seemed to smile grabbing a random syrome as well and sticking it the kitten's throat. "Stab me. I dare you. See what happens. I won't kill you. Relly, your just our experiments."

"For what?" Kiku yelled quickly. "What experiments.

"I forgot you weren't awake to feel the full effects of that drug we gave you. I figured you would have died anyways. Your so small. If you live you will find out. Now... put that down and come with me." Japan hesitated. He didn't have the right to back down. He wasn't going to die. "That's a good boy." The man nodded as Japan took a step forward, but he managed to land a good punch in the kidnapper.

The man gasped for a minute grabbing the Japanese man just in time to pin him to the wall. "Ja-Kiku!" America quickly yelled struggling. "You bas*ards! Let him go! I kill you! I'll kill you!" He said getting a quick burst of energy as he shook the bed trying to get loose. Kiku growled and was taken from the room by another man. "Give him back! Give him back!" The american continued to yell.

Greece watched the kitty as her jacket blew open and blushed a little at the sight. He walked over fell on his back next to her crossing his arms to enjoy the air vent as well. "You like this too... Reminds me of my place." He whispered before the door burst open with Romano and Prussia gasping like they had been crushed. Greece remained unmoving as the two piled in and clsoed the door. Immediatly killing the loud noise outside. "Wow! It's a killer out there. How does China deal with it?" Romano asked shaking his head. It was worse than his own place by far.

Prussia gasped and gawked at the scene. "Bu-bah- Greece! What are you doing with her?"

"Laying down." He purred with a soft meow grabbing a pillow nearby. Romano got a hint of jelousy in his own voice when he spoke. "But she's... nevermind!" He growled walking over plopping down as well. Prussia, having nothing better to do also rolled right beside greece and laid down quietly.[/quote]

whimpering as she felt the sting of another needle being stabbed into her throat the neko looked to the small asian man trying to save her. opening her mouth to tell him it was ok she winced in pain as the needle was ripped from her skin.

Kitty purred and rolled over onto greece's chest hugging him and snuggling down for a nap. smiling at Romano she held out her hand and mewled trying to get him to come over and lay down with her and the other human.[/quote]

America turned his head over to the neko again once Japan had been removed. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked in the quietness of the room. "You look familiar. Are you somehow related to Kitty? You said something about a sister..." His breaths were ragged as he spoke trying to calm down his heart and mind. "I'm... Well. I never told anyone this before, but i'm America. My human name is... Alfred." He said putting on the best smile he could. He coughed a little before looking into those familiar eyes. They looked to much alike.

Greece yawned with a smile wrapping an arm around her lovingly as Romano tok the invitation. _I'm not jelouse..._ He tried to convince himself as he scooted closer letting his body lean against hers. Prussia was already lost in sleep it seemed as he lazily began to snore. His arm wrapping around Greece like he was a teedy bear. With a sigh Romano closed his eyes in the warmth of the bed with awkward thoughts zooming through. _Okay. I'm in a bed. With two other guys and girl... that's okay?_ He thought before sleep overtook him with the others.

China arrived moments later with a bandaged hand and smiled at the scene. "How cute, aru." He whispered walking over and turning the lights to a dimmed setting. He placed a few lanturns on the ceiling before sitting at the edge of the bed quietly. Without much further to do he leaned back into Prussia's thighs using it as a pillow almost and smiled. _It can't hurt... i'm tired..._ He yawned.[/quote]

"i am...fine..." she gasped using her claws to cut at the leather holding her to the bed. looking at him she smiled, "i am honored that you have told me something you have told no one before." she whispered shoking on some blood that spilled out of her mouth spitting it to the side she took deep breaths trying to relax and calm down. "i will get out of my restraints, then i will help you." she whispered looking to the camera in the corner. finally getting one hand free she worked on the next before takign a break and then sitting up with a moan.

undoing the belts at her feet she stood up and slowly walked over to him. "will you be able to get out of here if i get you out of that?" she asked ponting to the straps.

Kitty woke to the sound of the door clicking shut quietly. sitting up she rubbed her eyes and looked around. spotting the newcomer laying down she smiled and purred. crawling over the bodie's her jacket got caught so she jsut took it off. curling up next to China she purred and wraped ehr body around him in greeting. "mew..." she purred nuzzling her face into his chest.[/quote]

The american was amazed that the neko could get out so easily. "Please!" America begged. "Help me out. I... I won't be able to get out alone. I need Japan. Please help me and I can take you to you sister!" He said quickly not knowing how much more time he had left before the guards would notice the breakthrough. "She isn't here... I suspect my friends have her."

China opened his eyes lightly feeling the bed sheets ruffle. "Oh, hello." He smiled as the kitten wrapped itself around him. He grinned rubbing noses with the kitten cutely. "You sure are cute, aru." He whispered wrapping an around around her soft body as it pressed against his. He didn't even realize she was naked until he really looked at her. Immediatly a blush spread across his face faster than he could think. _I'm supposed to sleep like this now?_ He thought shaking his head.[/quote]

Purring Kitty wiggled and pressed up agsint China's side putting one leg over his and her hand on his chest as she laid half on his amd half on the bed. buryign her face in his neck she sighed and bit him gently in appreciation of his scent. "mew..." she sighed shaking her head and rubbign ehr lips agsint his neck.

"you would take me anyway.." she growled slashign each of the straps with ehr claws and helping him up.[/quote]

_Aiyaaaaah!_ China thought blushing madly at the touch. It got his heart pumping wildly as it seemed to excite him. _You could have stayed with Greece._ He thought in his head weakly keeping his neck up high. He couldn't look at her right now for fear of meeting her gaze. _I am not aloud to do such things._ He thought biting his lip.

America sat up quickly shaking out his arms to get used to them again. "Thank you." He said as she took care of his feet as well. The man hoped down fixing his glasses as he grabbed the nearest hard device he could find to knock the camera out. "That should stall them." He grinned runing out into the hallway. "May I know your name?" He asked the neko as he ran quickly checking every door along the way and locking some from the outside with guards in it. He stared around wildly at the areas feeling much more confident with someone else with him. _I will be the hero! But I owe her one..._ He thought opening a door wide. "Kiku!" He yelled spotting the Japanese man who was tied up to a post. "kiku!" America yelled again running over.

What was once a pale body was now covered in innocent blood. _I won't forgive him..._ Alfred thought feeling the anger seep into him as he wildly undid the locks and destroyed everything else around it. He grabbed the frail body and ran after the neko. "We ahve to get to the base. I can track the others from there!"[/quote]

Kitty purred, feeling him tense under her she sat up and pulled his face towards her. "mew?" she asked tilting her head to the side in confusion. smiling she layed completely on his chest and wrapped her arms around him before closing her eyes to sleep.

Following the man she looked left and right and dispatch any intruders who would give them away successfully keeping the alarm from going off. "hurry and pick him up! we have to go now!" she whispered franticaly.[/quote]

"Yeah! Yeah!" Alfred whispered back grabbing the nation and dashing out into the halls and running for what seemed like dear life. _If only I had my awesome pistol!_ He thought with a whimper as he ran into a random room quickly busting out the window with a nearby lamp. The pieces shattered around making no attempt to hide their presnece now as they ran out the window and onto the base which was guarded. _I knew it..._ He thought grabbing the closest flying vehicle which was a mini plane. "This siwll work fine!" He whispered silently sneaking inside and setting the torn and tattered japanese man on a care flight bed. "Can you watch ove rhim while I fly?" He asked without even giving the other time to answer. America feld to the drivers seat and situated everything before starting the engines.

The engines began their usual roar making the gun shots come sooner than expected. He let out a quick yelp trying to get thigns rushed and barely got off the base in time. With a sigh of relief he spoke,"Phewie! Glad we are out of that... Ahaha!" He laughed nervously as he shakily put the plane on autopilot as he began to track the latest vehicle schedules.

Kiku opened his weary eyes and looked aorund hearing a gentle thunder rumble in the distance. He was on a plane? "K-Kitty?" He asked weakly as his blurred vision focused on the neko. He brought his hand up to feel her hair and gently stroked his hand down before letting it fall. _I don't think i'm going to make it..._ He thought coughing up a bit of blood.

China looked down at the other when she gave him a confused and cute face. He wished she wouldn't because he really wanted to give her a smooch now. Just a smidgen. _Okay! I'm doing it!_ He thought puckering his lips and bringin them down a little to late as he kissed the top of her head lightly. Frowning at his failure he leaned back redder than before. Wrapping his arms around Kitty, China closed his eyes. _I guess it's for the best..._ He argued with imself in his mind.[/quote]

Luna stared at the man grabbign his hand. "i am not my sister...but i know how to help you." she whispered making sure the american wasn't looking she leaned down and bite Japan's neck enough to make him bleed biting her tongue she swiped it across the wound and let their bloods mix. leanign back she wiped the blood off of her lips and watched as the mans body slowly heal. "you will survive though towards the end of your healing it will become painful." she murmured smiling down at him.

Kitty felt him press a kiss to her forehead. kissing his cheek she nuzzled her face agaisnt his chest and yawned. "mew..." she whispered before the world went dark.[/quote]

Japan bit his lip when he felt more blood go through his skin. What was this? He watched feintly as the neko plaed her blood onto his neck making him whimper slightly from the mixing, but in a way it felt good. He could hear her soft words and smiled with his eyes closed. "Arigatou..." He whispered. "I mistook you for your sister... I apologize. You both are very beautiful. I wonder how you came to such a horrid place such as this... I'm sure you must think... bad... of us..." His words died down as he entered a deep sleep.

America grinned at his work. He had managed to track the device. _Steady speed from here on out._ He thoguht happily before clutching his chest in pain. _Whatever was in that drug..._ He gasped as the pain left almsot immediatly as it had entered. Alfred ignored the sudden rapture in his chest and shook his head taking over the plane and speeding it up more. "I'll get us there safely..." He whispered.

Yao blushed. If his face wasn't hot already it sure as heck was now. "Goodnight..." He mumbled back to the neko softly with a smile.[/quote]

Watchign the human sleep for a while she walked into the pilots pit and grabbed the other man from behind as if looking at the coordinates. they all looked very odd to her, but readable. With a sigh as she checked the american over for any signs of illness, when she found none she patted his shoulder and she walked back into the room to the asian man.[/quote]

America watched as the other came in for a moment and smiled. "Things will turn out well. I know where your sister is. I can cancel out the enemies from tracking us down. Only by destroying this plane though... and get us safe." He smiled checking the time. "We should be there in about ten to twenty minutes." He nodded as the neko left. He sighed shaking his head. He felt like no one wanted to be around him anymore these days, and he wouldn't balme them after his boss had tried to kill them. Switching the gears to autpilot again he walked back into the main room to see Kiku was actually doing okay. "I never caught your name earlier." He smiled grabbing a blanket and placeing it over his friend.

"Your diffrent to... than your sister. You have more human qualities. She was more focused on the cat side." He paused,"You don't hate me or anything do you? Your race sure is diffrent and I have no idea how it came into this world, but I just wanted to let you know that the nations are on your side. Just don't blow our cover. It would be hectic if everyone knew who the rulers were." Well, in America's mind it seemed more like hectic rulers now, for the nations themselves were being overrun by more powerful forces.

Prussia awoke later that night and slowly moved out of his bed. His yellow bird silently sleeping upon Greece's head. He smiled softly before noticing the newcomer. _Oh, you sly dog..._ He thought a little protectively, but decided to let it slide. China wasn't doing anything wrong. He snuck outside into the hallways for the nearest phone. The night being slightly undercrowded than the day whihc made it easier to move. He would catch glimpses of conversations, however he would not understand most of them. He grabbed the phone and dialed. _Please pick up Belna..._ He thought cluthing the phone shakily.[/quote]

"My name is Luna. how woudl i hate you when i don't know you?" she said looking at him. shaking her head she stood up and kissed his cheek before shifting and stepping out of the human clothes she dragged them over to the chair she had decided to sleep in. curling up she let her tail cover her nose. openign her eyes once more to check ont he men she smirked at how her white fur made them look like they were layign in snow.

Kitty stirred in her sleep and fell off of China's chest landing between him and Romano. both men wrapped around her Romano had one hand on her breasts and China had one on her as*. not even wakign she snuggled down and continued to sleep.

"Hello?" Belna asked answering the phone.[/quote]

Ameica blushed at the light kiss. No one had even dared to kiss him before and it made his chest flutter a little. _Well most people take one look at me and run when they see me..._ He thought unable to answer her question with his sudden happiness. He watched as she transformed into a cat and laid in her clothes. With a small sigh he turned to his friend and brushed his hair out of his face. Alfred smiled standing up and walked quietly back into the pilot pit to resituate himself. He felt good now, and he was happy to know that Kiku was going to be okay.

"Ten minutes before we reach the destination." He said over intercom.

"Belna. It's me... Prussia." He said quietly with a smile. "I'm so happy your safe. Please. When you go out from now on watch your back. There are men out there. I had to fetch Kitty. She is safe now, trust me, but I still worry for you. They could go after you. I guess i'm calling because i'm worried for your safety..." Prussia waited for a while before continuing as he twirled the chord in his fingers. "I'm at China's with the others right now. I can send for someone to come and get you if you want." He offered.[/quote]

"oh, hi babe...now its ok i can take care of myself. do you need me to drop anything off for you over there?" she asked leaning against the wall smiling.[/quote]

"Oh. No thanks. I don't think I need anything. Well... to be done with all this." He admitted sheepishly hitting his head against the wall. "I want to go home, but I can't just abandone everyone. I'm to awesome for that." The phone suddenly became fuzzy. "Wha-hey! Belna? Belna?" He called shaking the phone a little and moving to diffrent areas for better service. Her voice was cracked around before the line went dead. "Awe, lousy phone service." He grumbled hanging up and walking away to get some food. The sun would be out soon.

America yawned slowly landing the plane in the same base of CHina's where his plane was quickly attacked by the chinese people. "Who are you and why do you come here?" The men asked. Alfred rushed out. "I'm Alfred Jones! I am a friend of Wang Yao. We come from the same enemy baselines and request permision to join you." He spoke loudly and clearly. The men were puzzled for a while and lowered their wepaons after checking the plane and everyone on board for weapons. "Very well... go ahead. We will speak to Yao about this. Stay in the perimeter or we will be forced to shoot you." The leader replied letting him pass.

"Thanks!" America said picking up Luna and her belongings as well as Kiku. He walked down the hallway and was given a specific room to sleep in. Placeing the japanese man on the bed as well as Luna he smiled. "We are here..." He whispered tiredly. "You can go and find her now if you want. She should be near." Alfred said wanting to follow her in case Kitty was with his friends.[/quote]

Belna stared at the phone in confusion. shrugging she hung it back up and went to finish watching the latest episode of kaichou wa maid-sama.

Luna woke up in the american's arms as soon as he set her on the bed she stood u and shifted. stadnign up she pulled on her clothes and laid back down with a sigh.[/quote]

Alfred smiled gently at the female after turning away from her shifted form. It wasn't unpredictable, but it was sure still a shock. He quietly sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned back with his feet dangling on the edge. His mind yet again raceing with thoughts. He turned slightly to the other that was still awake before pushing himself up to a pillow. _I feel so happy! It's sort of like a sleepover._ He thought grabbing the closest thing to him. He couldn't tell if it was kiku or not, but he felt nice huddling next to someone for once. America let out a content sigh before passing out into the darkness.

Prussia grouchily walked back to his room and gawked. "What the heck?" He yelled at the scene. China's eyes quickly flashed open as did Romano's. Greece remained unmoving from his deep slumber. "What?" Romano yeled grouchily before he squeezed something to help him sit up. He looked down and quickly took his hand away with a silent gasp as Chin was quickly shooting his hand back as well. "It's not what you think, aru!" Yao welped quickly. Romano nodded frantically back as Prussia gave them the evil eyes. "I think I should have you two sleep on the floor!" He snapped.[/quote]

Kitty purred and rolled over falling off the bed with a squeak. sitting up with a moan she rubbed her shoulder and her butt. looking around she spotted prussia standing in the doorway. lifting ehr hands up for him she mewled and smiled.

Luna laid there for a while tensly, "you are one odd human." she said before his body heat soaked through their clothes and warmed her making her purr.[/quote]

"Ah, morning Kitty." He said back with a wave walking over to them. He pulled the neko up to her feet and dusted her off for a moment before glaring at the chinese man and the Italian. China covered his face with his hands in barasment. "Oh, i'm going to get something to eat, aru!" He said sliding his feet of the edge of the bed. Romano mimiced his movements and gave a cough of appreciation. "Prussia, why don't we all go and eat breakfast together?"

"No!" Yao said quickly. "I'll have the food brought up here. Having a neko wandering the halls is forbidden. Well... to avoid problems anyways." China grabbed the phone and began dialing the best numbers in the country. "Nihao, yes I would like..." He said as he began to trail off naming unknown foods. Romano and Prussia only stared at the nation. He was so... weird![/quote]

Kitty purred and hugged prussia nuzzling her face into hsi chest on a sigh. "mew...sister...nyah!" she purred hugging Prussia closer.[/quote]

Romano and Prussia gasped. "What?" They said in unison making the China drop the phone in shock. "What, aru?" He said turning around and picking up the line, "Sorry, and thanks." He placed the phone back down and turned around with his hands on his hips. "Don't scare me like that, aru. Now what is it?"

Romano stared in shock. "She spoke! Kitty spoke." The other nations gaze quickly shot onto the kitten with focuse. "Speak again." Romano continued as they all waited for a reply.

Kitty purred and mewled. smiling at everyone. "mew!" she giggled her eyes dialating as she watched the bird fly around.[/quote]

They sat back down in a huff. Each huddled into a circle of what looked like a game of Duck, Duck, Goose. "I guess it was to good to be true..." Prussia mumbled putting out his hand for the bird to land on. Gilbird landed swiftly in the palm of his hand and seemed to be tweeting to Kitty as if he were actually having a conversation. "No. I heard it. She said sister!" Romano said quickly. "That means she could have a sister?" Each of the men stared at eachother now with wide eyes. "No way, me and Greece would have known, aru!" China said quickly with a wave of his arms.

Greece slowly emerged from his deep slumber and smiled. "Yeah..." He said in that casual tone of his. "Me and China had to give the orders for the animals."

"Then what does she mean by sister?" Prussia snapped. "I don't know!" Romano said back with a confused glare.

A sudden knock came at the door and Yao quickly ran over. "Yes?" He asked before grabbing the array of special fish dishes and rice. "Xie xie!" He cried leaving the door cracked to bring in the food. He smiled piling it all up as everyon else, but Romano stared in utter silence. _Food!_ Romano thought staring at it all.

"Oh, by the way Yao." Said a nearby officer. "We have two newcomers here who entered. When you get the chance we want you to inspect them. They arrived here in an unidentified aircraft." He said slowly. "They are on the second floor in room 20B." With those words the door clicked shut. "Awe, more work to do, aru." He said handing out the treats randomly.[/quote]

Kitty purred and took some of the raw sushi's snacking on them. pulling on the coat again she followed China out holding on to the back of his shirt. smiling the whole way she stopped dead outside of a door sniffing the air. "mew...sister?" she whispered shooting down the hall and slamming a door open looking around and finding her sister with the two males. squealing she launched herself at her sister purring and touching her making sure it was really her.[/quote]

China had a great fill and decided to check on the newcomers. He didn't intend on having Kitty follow him, but she was save as long as she kept the jacket on. "Wha, hey wait, aru!" Yao yelled missing her by inches as she ran. "Wait!" He cried chasing after her, but she was running straight for the door he was supposed to be entering. _Odd..._ He thought until he heard a few surprised shouts.

The chinese man ran after her to the door before gasping at the scene. "America... Kiku... another neko!" He gasped quickly closing the door behind him.

"Ch-China?" America called after he had been awakened by something pouncing on him. He slowly sat up and searched for his glasses that had been knocked off. Kiku opened his eyes slowly. "Hrm?" He asked sitting up slowly as well. He was feeling rather good at the moment. There wasn't as much pain as there had been earlier. "America-kun, what's going on? Why are you being so loud?" The japanese turned to the door and gasped,"China-kun!"

America grasped his glasses and turned with a laugh. "Well, everyone's back again!" He said happily. "But... who... eh?" Yao asked pointing with a lost look as the two nekos hugged eachother and the other two were in their own little world. _Is this a normal thing?_[/quote]

Luna squealed adn wrapped her arms around her sister. cryign she pet her and kissed her cheeks and looked her over. finding her naked she jsut laughed. "you never did like clothes much. always stayign in cat forma nd ignoring human form unless you wanted to play." she said hugging her sister closer. Kitty mewled and couldn't seem to keep still tears runnign down her cheeks she kept talkign and talking to her sister adn then she fell asleep cryign in her sister's arms. "thank you for helpign me find her." she said to all three men.[/quote]

"Anytime!" America said quickly giving the peace sign. Kiku nodded. "Hai, anytime." China regained his composure and walked over sitting on the edge of the bed kneeling. "Mind telling me what is going on, aru?"

"Meet Luna. This is Kitty's sister." Alfred said grinning. The sight of the two sisters were so cute it made them all want to ravish them in hugs. "I thought we'd never find you, and please tell those creepy men not to shoot us." He whimpered.

China laughed. "They threatened to shoot you? good to know my nation is strong."

Kiku interupted their small talk. "Luna-san... what are you planning to do now? Your not going to leave us are you?" He asked quietly with hopeful eyes. America nodded. "Yes, I don't want you guys to leave us. Oh and China have those two planes destroyed before they rack us for good." He quickly added. China jumped to his feet. "Aiyaaaah! Now you tell me! Hmph! Americans!" He growled running out the door at lightning speed.[/quote]

Luna looked to the men, "if we stay they will continue after you men, and the other men i can smell on her." she said looking at her sister sternly and askign ehr in their own language. "and how many of them have you mated?" Kitty blushed and fidgetign she looked at the men and then away and whimpered, "o-only one sister...but...there are some i like and want to mate with as well." she said again looking to both the men and blushign hiding ehr face in her hair. Luna sighed and pattign ehr sister's head she looked at the men. "i am afraid to sayt hat if we stay she will no doubt get pregnant and will have all of you men as her harem. which i highly doubt you men want." she said smiling. buttonging up the coat msot of the way she let some of the top buttons stay open so her sister had some cleavage showing.

stroking her sisters cheek Luna purred, "you look so much like mother." she whispered kissing her sister forehead.[/quote]

"We can protect you. Most of the nations are here and on your side. China has one of the biggest bases of all." Japan said with a smile. America nodded seeing where this was heading. They were going to leave them? The two kittens seemed to be talking to one another before the younger buried her face embarasingly. _I wonder what they are talking about..._ Both the men thought in unison.

"Harem...?" America asked in confusion. Japan quickly whispered into his ear making the american blush intensly. "Oh... I don't think I want that, but I don't want you guys to leave. You have to meet the others." He insisted before quickly jumping out of the bed in a rush. "I-I'll be back." He cried running out of the room. "B-bathroom!" Japan stared after him. _And then there was one..._ He thought being the nly male in the room.

"Thank you for earlier." A low blush creeped over the Japanese man's face at the sight of the cleavage. He wasn't one to show much skin. "If you don't mind me asking. How did you guys get to this place? Wher eyou created or...?" He trailed off quickly.[/quote]

"we landed here," Luna said strokign her sisters hari as she laid ehr head in her lap and slept.[/quote]

Japan's eyes widened. "You... landed here?" They were from a diffrent place. He looked away sadly. It was an amazing discovery to know of other worlds since America's discovery, but no one believed him. Kiku slowly moved his legs off the side of the bed knowing he shouldn't ask of there world. It wasn't right. Not after what they have been through. "Can I do anything to help you get back to your world?" He asked smiling to the side a little.

America quickly fell to the ground once he reached the bathroom. He looked into the mirror slowly bringing himself u with the support of the sink. He looked himself over in the eyes. _Should I tell someone?_ He thought. Kiku had been hit with the same drug, but why wasn't he experiencing anything? Alfred turned the water on and washed his face into the water immediatly getting a major dizzying, headache. Maybe he was eating to much? No, he was just sick. That had to be the reason. Quietly, Alfred wandered into the nearest stall and locked it sliding down onto the cold floor. It was so hot at the moment, and he was so tired all of a sudden. To tired to move. _It can't hurt..._ He thought closing his eyes and falling asleep.

China barged into the room. "Prussia, Romano, Greece. Let;s go! I have urgent news." He said excitedly not waiting for them to answer before bolting up the stairs. Romano growled. "Yao! Wait!" He cried going out into the suicidal hallways as people crowded around once more. Must have been rush hour about now because as soon as the others stepped out all the doors slammed open and the chatter was out the whazoo! "Yao!" Prussia yelled running up the steps and nearly gettinf pulled back down.

With much struglle and efort they reached the door where he was at and fell in gasping. "What took you so long, aru?" China asked with a bright smile.

"Easy for you to say..." Greece mumbled sitting up slowly. His eyes widened and he quickly walked over to the bed. "I wish I had those ears..." He said quietly pointing.[/quote]

Luna growled at the Greek man, "don't point at my sister." she hissed smacking his hand away and smiling gently at her sister petting her hair. "and no there isn't anythign you can do to help us we are the last of our kind, and we will die when it is time for us to go, but thank you for hte offer that was very sweet of you." she said smiling at Japan. Kitty flinched in her sleep and whimpered, "shhh its ok, sister is here, don't cry baby im here" she cooed brushign the tears off of her sisters cheeks.[/quote]

Greece suddenly got a sad look on his face and bit his own finger apologetically. "Sorry..." He mumbled. This one wasn't the same as the other. It was a little more... fiesty. "The last of your kind, aru?" Yao said amazed. "I'm sorry. That must be awful..." He reached his hand out but quickly backfired,"Uhm, sorry. May I?" He asked offering to pet the two. He didn't want to get slapped like Greece.

Japan sat quietly in the room. A small smile curving his lips. "I'm happy. This is the first time i've been out with others in long time." He said before staring at the scene.[/quote]

Staring at China Luna looked him up and down before leaning forward and sniffing him. pulling back and smiling she nodded. "you may. and do not worry i jsut don't like people reachign out for us without askign first because of what happened last time." Luna said to greece after giving china permission.[/quote]

China happily reached out and petted first Kitty and then Luna for a moment feeling their soft hair run through his fingers. "You both are so soft. I'm jelouse." He cooed in a bubbly voice. Romano laughed looking at Kitty happily about to say something when Greece beat him to it. "Can I pet her?" He asked quickly. He was really quick to ask since China was feeling the kittens ears as she purred in her sleep. "Can I pet you both?"

Prussia smiled leaning on the edge of the bed like he was top dog around and let Gilbrid fly around their heads happily chirping a few songs.

America's eyes opened slightly and he remebered where he was and slowly sat up. Something didn't feel right. It was like his hearing had become advanced as he heard the chatter outside. "People are so loud..." He mumbled as the shouting outside got even more unbearable. Alfred sat up and slowly unlocked the door. _Maybe I should call Iggy... he always knew how to help me._ He thought with a soft smile. Even though England was so mean to him, the man always knew how to make him smile. _I can't forgive you though... for leaving me..._ He remembered the other saying. _I want my freedom!_ Alfred had yelled. The memories flooded back and he quickly paused by the mirrors.[/quote]

Luna eyed Greece for a moment before leanign forward and dniffing him as well. "i don't mind but be careful of her ears, they are a major soft spot for her." she said purring slightly as China pet her own ears. "thank you that is nice." she said at his comment about their fur.[/quote]

Greece nodded stroking his hands into the kittens hair and softly entertwining the loose ends with his fingers. The soft hair rolled between his fingers like a violin being played. Romano felt a tad bit jelouse at the other two, but he kept his tongue in front of the nekos. "Don't worry. You are safe in this nation!" Yao insisted. "They will have a hard time getting through these forces! Oh, and pardon our manners! I'm Yao Wang. I think it's safe for all of us here to say our true names since we are in this together. I'm China."

"Greece." Greece said happily with a smile. "I'm Japan. Human name is Honda Kiku." Said the small Japanese man.

"Romano!" Romano said with a wink. "And i'm Prussia!" Prussia said excitedly,"The awesome one!" Gilbird tweeted landing on his shoulder. "And this is Gilbird." He cooed. "And that other guy who ran out is America... say... where did he go anyways?"

America waited as the phone rang. It rang fora very long time which didn't surprise him. "Hello, what do you want America?" Came a voice on the other end. Obviously he wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Hey Iggy." America said quietly,"I'm over at China's with a few friends. I was wondering if you could come by. We have been having some issues with... the government, and honestly I haven't been doing so well. They gave me some kind of weird shot. Kiku too, but he's not suffering from anything like I am. I wanted you to check it out. But please don't tell anyone! I'll make it up to you!" America begged.

England sighed before he wen't silent. "...What?" He cried from the other end. "You guys have been injected with material from the government? What kind of bloody game is this? What else is going on, why the heck would they give that to you all?"

"Well, again. Come over and you'll find out quickly. Just don't tell them I sent for you." Alfred pleaded.

There was another long pause on the other end of the phone. "Fine." England grumbled. "I'll go, but don't expect me to be friendly." The phone went silent as Alfred heard a click on the other end. With a sigh he slid the phone back into his pocket and looked in the mirror. For a moment it seemed as if time had slowed. Alfred stared blankly into the mirror as his eyes slowly became wider with each passing minute. "Oh my god!" He shouted in fear at his reflection. _What the heck do I do? What happened? Surely this wasn't happening when I was passed out?_ He thought fearfully taking off his jacket and hiding his head. He walked out into mess hall and quickly made his way back to his room. "Oh, everyones here." He said putting on a smile. "I'll just be a moment..." He walked into their own personal bathroom that had a shower. "I'll be taking a shower..." He said closing the door behind him without another word and starting the water. He immediatly undressed and stepped inside silently freaking even more as he stared at himself. _I know what they put in that!_ He finally thought.[/quote]

Luna purred leaning her head into the petting and smiled at everyone. "it's nice to meet everyone. i will have to teach my sister to say yoru names." she said smiling before shutting up and looking to the door before it opened and 'America' walked through his jacket on his head. eyeing his posture and they way he walked Luna handed her sister off to Greece telling him she would be back and snuck into the bathroom before the door closed shifting to not be seen sneaking in. watching America remove his jacket she hissed and shifted. "i knew they were doing somethign with my blood. but your not the same, somethign is off." she said walkign up to him and sniffing him. "you don't smell like us. they must have contaminated the blood."

growlign she looked up at America and smiling softly she brushed his hair out of his face and kissed his cheek in sympathy. "i am so sorry you are going through this. i can giv eyou some of my blood and the change wil go away. if you wish so that is." she said strokign his cheek tryign to calm him.[/quote]

None of the other nations seemed to really think much of it. To them it was just America being weird again. Instead of paying much attention they each petted the kitten softly as they spoke in hushed whispers.

America freaked out when he saw a shadow behind him. "Eek!" He cried in fear. _Crap she followed me... Oh! What do I do?_ He thought cringing and scooting back a little. The female stared at him as Alfred tried his best not to let the tears come pouring out of his face. "I am so sorry you are going through this. I can give you some of my blood and the change wil go away. If you wish so that is." Alfred stared at her wide-eyed before he couldn't handle it anymore. "Please." He said breaking down and resting his head on her shoulder. "Help me... I can't take it anymore. I don't understand anything..." America's body began to shake as the tears rolled down his face in waves.

[Plan ruiner! And it was going to be so cute! .][/quote]

[lol you know you love me! 3]

Nodding Luna walked him back until he was leaning against the wall, tilting his head to the side she kissed and licked his neck before biting down making some small puncture wounds, pressing ehr body agisnt his so he couldn't pull away she then bit her tongue and licked the wound. keeping her body agsint his and agsint the wall she watched the wound heal and the bleedign stop before pulling back and smiling at him. kissing his cheek she turned to leave. walking out she shut the door behind her and wiped the little bit of blood off of her lips and picked up her shirt and shorts. pulling them on she took her sister and left the room ignoring all the protests that the men gave. following the scents the men had left in the hallways she made it to their room and opening the door she growled spotting some man on the bed. "who are you?" she hissed settign ehr sister agsint the wall and standing protectivly in front of her ready to fight if the need called.[/quote]

America didn't know what to feel as he was pressed up against the wall. He quietly feared her wondering what she was going to do to him exactly. _Yeow!_ He thought trying to move away, but he couldn't as she had him locked firmly. _I don't like this... this doesn't feel like she's helping me..._ He thought before something else furrowed its way into his blood. His ocean blue eyes looked over to her in suspision and slight fear when she pulled away and walked out. Alfred slid to the ground and touched his neck checking to see if anything was there, but there was nothing. Not any sign of being stabbed or anything. "What just... happened?" He wondered aloud.

England sat lazily on the bed looking around. _Where the heck is he?_ He thought angrily. _Did I get the wrong room? And why is America always keeping secrets from me?_ He sighed before hearing a click on the door. "Finally! What took you so long yo-!" He stopped when he was cut off by the female. "Who are you?" She snapped, but it sounded more like a hiss.

"I'm Arthur! I'm terribly sorry I thought Alfred was in here." He said quickly standing up with a nervous laugh. "I must have gotten the wrong room number." He said quickly looking at the two females and catching ears on their heads. England's eyes widened. "N-Nekos!" He said loudly unable to contain his surprise.[/quote]

standing up straigh she crossed her arms over her chest snd glared at him. this room belongs to all of us which country specifically are you looking for? i only knwo a few of the countries real names. and Alfred is not one of the ones i know." she growled waiting for him to reply.[/quote]

Englands face got even wider as he stared at her blankly "You know about the country names!" He gasped loudly. "But.. How?" He cried before skidding backwards a little. She kind of scared him a little with looks like that. "America. I'm looking for America! I'm England!" He cried quickly trying to resolve things. "America called me over... and who are you?" England suddenly turned a little quick to take action as he narrowed his eyes expecting answers.[/quote]

relaxing immediatly as soon as he mentioned ehr friend Luna smiled. "i'm Luna and this si my little sister." she said motioning to her sleepign sibling. stepping into the light she purred finally able to see his features. "so you are England then. it's a pleasure to meet you, now if you please could you get out of that threatenign stance i would like to be able to put her on the bed so she can sleep better." she said turnign away to pick up her sister.[/quote]

England was confused. Her attitude changed so quickly. _This is so strange..._ He thought hopeing he wasn't hallucinating again. Slowly, he relaxed little by little as the female turned around to pick up the kitten. "Where are the others?" He questioned quickly as his gaze remained focused on them. He still wasn't completly sure if he should trust them. He barely knew at all what the heck was going on. Why were neko's running around? Why was America calling for help? Were there more things he needed to know?[/quote]

"oh, and you said earlier that America had called you over? i am presumign it was to help him with his problem?" she asked sitting ont he side of the bed and pulling her hair down from its ponytail shakign it out and lettign ehr ears twitch since they had been buried under the hair half hidden. patting the bed beside her she told him to sit. "it will be a while before anyone comes back and i am not leaving her here with you so i shall stay so we might as well talk about this since i know more about what is goign on than anyone here." she purred scratchign her throat where the needle had been earlier that day and wincing at she scratched the scab off and it started to bleed again.[/quote]

England nodded. That made sense. "Uhm... yeah he asked me for help." He said quietly sitting down with a confused expression on his face. He stared at her ears a few more times before looking into her face. "Okay, I want to know everything. Just spill it all out please. What is going on... who is involved, and what can I possibly do to help?"[/quote]

Luna raised her eyebrows in mocking humor. "oh? your goign to demand from me? you hav eyet to give me anything, now be specific. i will tell you what happend to me and my sister and what happened to America but what else do you want to know? i have to warn they kept me drugged until today so my memory is kind of blury." she said tilting her head to the side looking him over purring when she found him really handsome.[/quote]

"Okay. I want to know that and how you got here. Where the others are now and if they are okay. Who did this to everyone and who exactly are we running from?" England asked folding his arms strategically as he expected answers. _I hated being left in the dark..._ He thought staring at the other two.[/quote]

"how about you be specific? what exactly do you want to knwo, i don't know who was runnign the stuff all iknow is what they were doing, who they were testing on, who they were hiring, and what has happend to America." she said purring as she looked over the human and finding him handsome. yawning she stood up and took off her shirt leaving the tank top underneath on, she never bothered wth a bra they were itchy. takign off her shoes she put them with her shirt and sat back down sighing as she felt relaxation hit in.[/quote]

England was obvisouly annoyed with himself as he divebombed his head into his own with a sigh. "Fine. Who were 'they' testing on? Who were 'they' hiring? And 'what' happened to America?" He asked now staring at her she took off her tanktop. A blush quickly spread across his face at the sight of tan skin and long white hair. Everything was in plain sight as her top displayed everything. When Luna returned, Arthur was having troubles not looking at the two mounds that protruded out. _Forgive me..._ He thought looking away. "If you can answer those questions that should be simple enough..." He frowned.[/quote]

Luna thouht for a moment before laying back on the bed. "well, they took my blood and did somethign to it and since i am not from here then my blood can be toxic or it can save lives. and they injected the chemically changed batch into America and he started to turn into a kind of mix between human and me and my sister's race but he wasn't both so he was messed up. they were hiring countries and some of the countries minions or whatever and some scientists. they were testing on me and my sister and cats among other animals that i could smell in there." she said putting her hands behind her head and purring as her body relaxed.[/quote]

The englishman's jaw dropped. "They did what to my little America?" He cried in shock,"What happened? Is he going to live?" England's mind raced in fear as he struggled to think about his poor friend. The blonde jumped to his feet almost ready to explode into the hallways at the mere thought of the american being poisoned. "How dare they experiment on people. Unforgivable." He growled before quickly trying to calm himself.

_What is the government planning with all this? Makes me feel like they are creating an army of some sort. A rebellion... And how can she speak so calmly?_ England's brain whizzed around in circles before he looked up. "We will show those bloody government officials what Britain is made of!" He growled staring at the neko with fixed eyes. _Hiring nations even, more like trying to kill them off! I wonder how many more nations they have in there. How many people have died by their hands? All those missing posters... they were just the experiments which the givernment could hide up. I'm so pis*ed I could... I could..._ England didn't even finish his thought. He couldn't and wouldn't allow it. This was a fight for everyone.

Luna sat up and sat in the mans lap grabbign his face in her ahnds and making him look at her. "now hold on there, you need to calm down. for one 'your' America is fine i fixed him a few minutes ago, two they weren't really hiring the nation's they were lying to them and telling them that what they were doing was for money, and it was completely different from what was actually goin on." she said looking him in the eyes sternly.

"besides, if america is safe and the others are too then all you need to think about is how you are going to stop whatever is going on from happening." she purred liking how his body felt under hers. pulling off him quickly to keep from making a mistake and mating with him right there she cleared her throat as a blush covered her cheeks and nodded. "is that all you needed to know? otherwise, you will have to stay here for a while as we wait for the others to come back." she said sitting back down between her sister and the man.[/quote]

Britain jumped slightly at her sudden movement as a low blush spread across his stricken face. Relief quickly flowing through him once he realized that his nation was safe. _Thank god..._ He smiled before the neko began talking again making him listen in on details. England could feel her bottom as it slightly pressed against his own member. The feeling made his insides swarm for being next to a female and this close to one.

"I'm fine and satisfied for now." He slightly growled pondering. _What I can do to help... I know! I'll use the fairies!_ He thought with an evil smile before staring at the neko. She wasn't that bad looking if he thoguht so himself. Her long white hair mixing with her sisters. This was way beyond him, but he always did like the unatural. "And when will the others be getting back? I hate waiting..." He grumbled quickly looking away. It was already awkward enough with two girls in the same bed.[/quote]

Luna looked to the man and smiling she sat up, "i think it will be about an hour or two, sorry i kind of left without telling them where i was going since being so close to all those men was making me and my sister very...excited." she said looking away and purring. looking backshe blushed finding him looking at her, "what do you want to do until they get here?" she asked looking at his strange clothes.[/quote]

An hour was a long wait, and he was sure they were running around the mess looking for the girls, but they would find them eventually. With a sigh he looked at Luna as she eyed him back. "Well..." He said tapping his chin in thought,"I dunno. What did you have in mind?" His green eyes trailed her once more as he gave her a mischevious look. _I wouldn't mind trying my wand at that._ He thought.[/quote]

Luna smiled wickedly. straddling the man's lap again, she took his hands and slid them up her thigh, stomach, chest and neck until she had them at her ears. "for starters you can repay me for giving you information by stroking my ears. then we can play a game of cards." she purred[/quote]

The englishman grinned almost cat-like as she slid his hands up her slender body. "Alright." He said obliging and scratching her ears tenderly and moving them around in diffrent areas. "And what kind of cards do you play with? The jack, knight, or king?" He asked seductivly as her purring face made her just irresistable.[/quote]

Purring Luna's eyes drooped in pleasure and she clutched his shirt in her fists. "i...wait, wha?...what did you ask again?" she asked confused her mind moving slowly in her ecstacy.[/quote]

"What would you prefer?" He asked again casually once more, "To play the knight, jack, or king?" He asked. "Your pick." He offered stroking his fingers through her long silky hair, it wrapping around his fingers. England's eyes moved away from hers moving lower to her breasts. Eyeing them, he slightly pressed his face up to them with a look of complete innocence.[/quote]

Luna gasped, looking down at the man she purred and stroked his hair. "I...i wouldn't mind the knight, he would protect me, but the jack is humorful and would make me smile, the king is worthelss all he does is order people around." she whispered her breaths coming out raggedly as he stroked her ears and buried his face in her breasts.

suddenly Luna heard the door open and jumping out of the man's lap she landed on her butt on the floor. looking towards the door with a grimace she spotted the greek man.[/quote]

_Oooo! The knght._ He thought grinningly before the door clicked open. Before England could stop Luna from moving she had quickly fallen to the ground. "L-Luna!" He said surprised before noticing an uninvited guest. "Oh, hey Greece..." He mumbled in a sheer disappointment.

The greek man stared at them almost tiredly but smiled non the less at them. "I thought I would find you guys here." He said quietly walking up to them and helping Luna up gracefully. "What were you guys doing?"

"N-nothing!" England said quickly with a waave of his hand. "Nothing at all. Just catching up on information." He smiled.[/quote]

Luna leaned agisnt Greece for support for a moment as she calmed her breathing. "i was filling him in on the information he didn't know and he pet my ears afterwards." she purred resting her head for the moment on Greece's chest. spotting her sister wakign up she sighed and walking over to the side of the bed and bending over to rest her head on her sister's shoulder she smiled and purred as her sister rolled over and wrapped her arms around her.

Talking in their native tongue luna said good morning to her sister and told her of what was happening. "mew!" Kitty said. nodding Luna stood up and smiled at the men. "it seems my sister still wants to sleep and im kind of tired as well if you would mind escorting to the room with america in it Greece then i would greatly appreciate it very much. and would you mind telling them not to come to this room while we are sleeping?" she asked taking off her shorts and slipping under the covers in her tank top and underwear.[/quote]

After watching a the two kittens speak to one antoher, Greece nodded quietly. "Sure." He said quickly grabbing England like he was nothing more than a mere doll. England squirmed underneath him. "H-hey!" He cried before the door closed shut and he was being dragged into the noisy hall. Greece seemed to be in a whole world all to himself as he walked slowly back to the room.

It felt like hours before the door slammed open making all the nations jump a few feet in the air. "Where the heck were you, aru?" China ranted quickly before noticing England. "England, what are you doing here?"

Greece dropped the englishman letting him quickly crawl over to the huddled group. "Where is America?" He said immediatly.

"Dude, i'm right here." America said quick to hop onto his old friend. "What's the matter with you? Sheesh your always worried about something!" He said happily patting the blonde on the back. England turned around quickly with a growl. "What the hell is wrong? You are you bloody git! I almost-!" He stopped pausing to look at his younger brother for a moment. Nothing really seemed diffrent. _Well, except for the odd hat on his head..._ He thought eyeing it with curiosity,_And the fact he doesn't smell like McDonalds..._ He sighed sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at each of the nations. "Nevermind." He replied dully waving his hand as each stared in confusion. "I just came to check because all of you were acting quit strange. None of you would just waltz up into China like this without good reason."

Romano stared at england quietly hiding behind Japan in low shivers. Japan shook his head quietly. "Well, now that you are here," He said in his soft tone,"Why don't we fill you in on the rest of the information?"

England nodded hoping to get more information out of the two men then anyone else would give. If he were to get both of the neko's and the allies words, then he might be able to get more information than the two of them seperatly. "Hey, where did Greece go?" England quickly asked spinning his head around.

Prussia grabbed him by the collar and brought him into his lap. "He might've..." He said loopily shagging his head to the side,"Gone to... find a queiter room... he said... he was tired..." He hiccuped as his eyes rolled around for a minute. "Hey, are we going to talk or what? I don't know what the heck is going on, and plainly your eyebrows are just plain freaky." He laughed. "Make them move!"

China covered Prussia's mouth aprehensivly,"Don't listen to him... he's completly drunk, aru." England only nodded. "Right..."

Greece smiled walking down the hallways like it was a normal day. _It used to be like this in ancient Greece. Everyone was full of joy and bustling around with such energy, but there are no cats here..._ He grimaced returning to the neko-filled room blankly. "Hello." He said walking inside and closing the door behind him. Making no attempt to hurry his steps back to the bed before sitting down quietly to admire the neko's.[/quote]

Luna's eyes shot open at the sound of a man's voice shooting up she hissed and pinned the man's hands above is head holding his lower body down by sitting on him. "what do you want?" she growled before noticing who it was. gasping she let go of his hands and blushed. "i'm sorry! i thoguht you were someone else!" she said rubbing her eyes and yawning her ears twitching at her sisters sigh as she rolled over in her sleep.[/quote]

For the first time in his life, Greece was actually surprised. His eyes flashed wide for but a split second before calming to its origional gaze when he realized the neko meant no harm. _Most kitties wouldn't attack me anyways..._ He thought yawning. "It's fine." He said soothingly staring from one to the other. "You both are very beautiful. Very beautiful in your race." The greek man seemed very in tuned with the two as he noticed their behaviors with their slight movements. Ears to tail, he knew all the movements. "I wish I were a neko..." Greece mumbled aloud feeling his own head as if ears would sprout at any moment, but to his dismay they never poked out, and he slowly put his hand down in discouragemnt.

_I guess I should apologize._ He finally thought with a deep sigh. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "About drugging all the cats in this world. I thought I was doing right, but it wasn't right at all. I hope they all got out safely..." His mind trailed again letting his gaze go into a blank stare of deep concentration.[/quote]

Luna smiled, patting the human's head. "do not worry it is not your fault you didn't know what you were doing, and maybe one day if you find someone you might jsut have ears a tail of your own that they make sprout out for you." she purred laying down on his chest stealing his body heat. "your so warm...and you smell so good..." she purred rubbing her cheek on his chest and sliding her hands up to wrap around his neck ash she sighed and layed there on top of him in comfort.[/quote]

"You think so?" He asked smiling slightly as she encouraged the thought of him having his own set of ears and a tail. Greece almost purred at the thought before Luna laid herself on him gently. Her body was so cold compared to his that the greek man gently wrapped his arms around her for mor support. "I fancy light scents. Others are too strong..." He said eyeing the other with soothing eyes. "Do you like it here? I can always make you something." He offered thinking hard. "All my other cat friends are left back in Greece, but I am here... I hope France remembered to feed them while I was away... then again... Maybe I shouldn't have put him in charge." Greece sighed shaking his head in his own stupidity.[/quote]

nodding off in the man's warm arms purring Luna snuggled up closer feeling his heart beat agaisnt her own. smiling she slid her arms back down on under her cheek and the other arcoss his chest. "so...warm..."she whispered finally sleeping after the hectic day.[/quote]

Greece smiled after closing his own eyes as well. She was like a pillow. A big pillow that he could hug and sleep with just like at home. Where all the cats were waiting for him. "Meow..." He purred rolling his tongue to make it sound more cat-like. The greek man pulled the neko up a little more after she had fallen into her deep slumber and nuzzled his face into her soft white hair matched perfectly with her face. She was a beautiful sight, and he was eager to see her cat form as well. _I wonder... if the others... are being hectic again?_ He thought before sleep swept over him.

China had long since fallen asleep. He was leaning up against Prussia's chest with eyes locked like the dead. Neither of the two men moved in eachothers arms, or rather they moved closer to eachother with each passing minute. Japan himself was smack-dab in the middle of England and America. Both who were sleep talking in their sleep as they clung to either side of him like babies. The japanese man seemed to let loose a content sigh as he slept with the two men. It would have made a perfect picture if not for the fact they were all guys in one bed.[/quote]

Luna woke up in the man's arms as soon as she felt her sister stir. yawning she gently slid out of his grasp and telling her sister to shift she shifted as well. having her sister sit in front of her she gave her a bath and then was given the same. both of them purring and talking to eachother catchign up on what had happened.[/quote]

Greece slowly awakened from his chamber of sleep. His eyes slowly trailing the room and his arms feeling empty, he sat up looking around. "Oh... morning." He said sleepily looking at the kittens. They were even cuter in kitten form which the greek man just about died over. He scooted over inch by inch until he sat just a few inches in front of them and smiled tilting his head to the side. "Did you sleep well?" He purred scratching the two for but a moment, letting the fur roll into him and take over the world of everything fuzzy he had ever known.[/quote]

Luna and Kitty both about died in ecstacy as the greek man pet their ears purring they climbed into his lap and arms and nipped at his skin, kneaded, headbuted, and leaned into his pets. mewling in adoration at the attention they were getting. Luna shifted back first ending up in the mans arms naked with her sister in her lap. not really shy about her nudity she wrapped ehr legs around his waist and let ehr sister sit between hima nd her as she purred and leaned ehr face into his strokign hands tha thad moved to her ears adn slid down her tail.

her sister licked his cheek before walking out telling her sister that she was going to see her latest mate for a moment. Luna nodded and leaned closer to the man purring louder. "your still so warm, how can you do that?" she asked locking her ankles together behind his back and wrapping her arms aroudn his shoulders as she rested her head on his neck and breathed in his scent purring all the more.[/quote]

The kittens were so cute as they rubbed against him with every stroke of his hand. It really felt like home being next to the sisters. The white cat had transformed first which Greece quickly learned was Luna, and to be honest he was a little bit shocked. The sight of a cat turning into a naked women was pretty shocking for his mind. _Okay... And how do I treat this?_ He thought with a blush speeding up onto his face.

In a few minutes it was just the two of them making Greece wonder where exactly the other female went off to. "I'm human." He replied quietly unsure of how to answer her question,"We always stay warm with our blood-!" The greek man paused a moment feeling the ankles lock behind him. No, he swore he heard the chains comeing from them as they wrapped around him. It was like she was saying he was trapped. The greek didn't know how to respond with all of this, but decided to play long with it and treat Luna just as another kitten. He began to pet down her back and up nibbling on her ear in which a cat would playfully. _So... soft..._ He cooed in his head happily.[/quote]

Luna gasped and shivered as he nibbled on her ear, whimpering she bit his neck gently and pressed closer to him releiving some of the tension her breasts were gettign from his seductive moves. he may not have known what he was doing but d*mn, he was enticing a very sexual cat at the moment and she couldn't do anything since she was already pressed so tightly against him.[/quote]

Greece could feel the light nipping at his neck. That usually meant cats liked what they were getting along with the purrs, so he continued to nibble and scartch her accordingly. Allowing free movement of his hands to go just about anywhere now as he moved all the way down to her tail and back up again with fine nail strokes. "You are a very happy Kitty." He whispered into her ears. Greece had seen happy, sad, and angry cats before, but never before had he ever laid eyes on a sexual cat. The movements for the aroused were completly unknown to him as he just did his best to make the kitten like him, and it seemed that his petting was doing a rather fine job at the moment too.[/quote]

"th-thats...feels really good..." she whispered digging her nails into his back as she panted into his neck trying to keep herself from doing anythign stupid. "you shoud probably stop now..." she said blushing as he pet her tail.[/quote]

Greece paused after a few more moments of petting her body. "How come?" He asked as his eyes narrowed in confusion. "I thought you liked it..." The man could feel her nails as they had started to dig into his back, but this was also normal behavior. He didn't understand exactly what was going on.[/quote]

Luna blushed harder and leaned back to look him in the face panting and blushing,"because...it...feels really good...and i don't know if ...i can keep myself from...nevermind." she said getting out of his lap and pulling on her underwear. her tank top had ripped wtih the shift because it had been caught on the bed so she just ignored it and went to sit in the window seat to calm down.

Kitty scratched at the men's door mewling leaving claw marks without a care. sitting down she continued to mewl and paw at the door not choosing to shift until she was in the room.[/quote]

Greece cocked his head to the side in even more confusion as she pulled away from him; leaving his hands lonesome. "I don't understand." The greek man persisted. He had to admit he was grateful that she put on some underwear so he wouldn't have to stare at her lower body the entire time.

Japan slowly opened his eyes and thoguht he heard a feint sound clawing at the door. Sitting up slowly he stared around as a few of the other nations slowly sat up as well. "Can you get the door, aru?" Came an exasperated sigh from China as he buried his face deeper into what he thought was a pillow. England groaned in his sleep turning over in annoyance. "Get the bloody door somebody!" He said grouchily hitting America unintentually. America growled in his sleep with a quick shriek. "Ouch!" He cried kicking the other in return. Both of the men getting into a bed squirmish.

With a sigh, the japanese man, thoguh defiant, walked over to the door and opened the wooden egress. "Oh, hello..." He said quietly with a yawn as he stared at the black furball opening the door wider for her arrival.[/quote]

"mew!" Kitty purred stepping to sit beside Japan and when he shut the door there was an audible poof and she sat on the floor smiling at all the men and stroking her fingers through her hair gettign it out of her face. "mew! mew!" she giggled laying down on her stomach to stare at them all.

Luna sighed, "you petting my ears, tail, and scratching my back in human form makes me aroused just like it does my sister, we have very sensitive skin in this form." she said looking away embarassed.

Belna answered the door as the bell rang and smiling she opened it and was greeted with a gun to the face. "get back inside..." the person threatened. Belna glared but aknowledged what they said and stepped back until she was agaisnt her wall. "can i help you?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. "yes there is...you can die." she said befo repulling the trigger on her shocked face and smiling with a satisfied splat that her body gave as if crumpled to the floor dead. leaving after pickign up the bullet adn erasing all traces of him he got in the American's plane and took off.[/quote]

As soon as they heard the soft cry of the kitten, each of the men bounded out of the bed to crowd around. "Awe, how cute." England cooed petting her for a moment. _She reminds me of when I had someone to take care of..._ He thoought softly. Romano grinned down at her trying to ignore England's move, but somehow seemed to graze by. "Morning Kitty." He said with fixed eyes before an odd tune began to play in the area. "Oh, sorry. Excuse me. Sorry." America said quickly stepping outside to answer his call.

The other nations excused the sudden disturbance and smiled at the kitten anyways. How cute she was! Prussia was even having a hard time not falling for her now as she laid on her stomach. _I wonder how Belna is doing..._ He thought with a grin.

Greece blushed and suddenly got very quiet. "Oh." He said for a moment as if contemplating the new emotion. _Does this mean that everyime the kitties I used to hang with... everytime I petted them... they wanted to mate with me?_ He thought thinking back to his old cats in confusion. "What if I said I liked that about your form? Your a very attractive kitten." He said hesitantly. He never made passes before, but this could slide. Right?[/quote]

Luna moaned in agony, "please don't say that it makes me want to go over there and lick your entire body until you cry out for me to take you inside me." she whispered. "oh and just so you know only my siser and me get aroused by that, we are the only neko's you shall ever find so it would be impssible to find others who react like us." she said touching her ears selfconsiously and absently barng her breasts not thinking as she raised her arms to touch her sensitive ears.[/quote]

Greece's ears perked up immediatly at the words. "Uhm... thanks?" He said unsure whether to take that as a compliment or not. "I was wondering about the other cats..." He mumbled with a slight chuckle in his mind. Thank God they didn't want to be with him in a sexual way. He let them sleep in his bed! His eyes trailed her breasts as she breathed in letting them stick out even more. Everything was well defined, for thef irst time Greece actually felt... excited. "Erm... well..." He said struggling for words,"I don't think I would... completly mind that..." He admitted scratching the back of his head nervously.

All the nations stared at the kitten as she continued to mew and be cute. Each of them all staring at her features seductively before America banged open the door quickly. "Guys! I'm leaving for a while!" He said frantically. "I really hate to be leaving so soon, especially when you just got here England, but..." He hesitated," I have 'important buisness' to take care of." He said before slamming the door behind him after giving the kitten a quick kiss on the head. Prussia growled under his breath. "America!" He yelled as the loud laugh came from the hallway. England was fuming to as he glared at the door in agner.

"That wanker drives me nuts." He growled. "I agree, aru." China said quickly piping in. "Next time we shouldn't invite him to one of our world meetings." Romano nodded turning his attention away from the door and throwing a big fit over every little thing. "Shut up Romano. You whine about everything!" Prusia snapped making Romano growl and throw a punch.

"I'll show you!" He yelled tackling Prussia to the ground. China, thinking fast, jumped on the lot of them trying to pull of Romano, while England Prussia as the two forces tried to nail eachother. Gilbird flew above their heads and randomly began pecking England in the head. "Ow! Ouch! Stop it you little flying egg! Prussia call Gilbert off!"

"Get off me you scared-rampaging mole!"

"Don't fight, aru!"

"Not on your life c*ock sucking bas*ard!"

Quietly in the midst of the fighting, Japan slowly made his way to Kitty. Ignoring the loud arguments that had just broken out as he took her hand gentl and walked out of the room without another glance. "Come." He said with a soothing smile as he made his way into the women's bathroom. Being so small, he fit perfectly already and not to mention Kitty was a girl.

His feet tapped against the tiled white floors showing their reflection as they walked before he pushed her sweetly into the bathroom stall and quickly following. With a silent clack, the door swang shut and was locked. "Konichiwa Kitty." He smiled walking closer to the female. Letting his body slowly press hers against the wall before he pressed a rather suggestionable kiss on her lips. The japanese man bit her lower lip seductivly before forcing in his tongue which he happily got inside to mess with her head.[/quote]

Kitty purred as soon as his body pressed up to hers. mewling she cupped his face as his tongue delved in her sweet hungry mouth. whimpering for more she slid her hands down his neck and to his shirt giving a small meaningful pull with a grunt of demand. arching her body against his in need her thighs already wet with her arousal.

Luna froze as she was stretching and looked over to him in interest. "what do you mean? you didn't seem to notice earlier how frisky you made me but now that i have told you you want to have a go. what changed your mind?" she asked standing up and walking over to him to sit crosslegged in front of him on the bed.[/quote]

Kiku grinned behind the kiss as he grabbed her wrists eyeing her with his chocolate colored eyes. He began to slide her body down to the ground against the wall watching as her hair lifted and then fell again, taking in every detail possible of her reactions. The japanese man could feel her pelvis thrusting into him every once in a while asking to be entered, but he refused quit creully by forcefully going rougher with his kisses. Making the kisses harsh as he roughly continued to hold her down. _I'm not loosing this chance like last time!_ He thought pushing her farther down so that her back was on the floor.

Japan's hands didn't need to do any work as everything there was already flashing him from the begining. He slowly kissed away from her mouth and down the side of her cheek, nipping along the way for extra measures before stopping at her collarbone. The collarbone that was asking for a good sucking. His teeth bit down into her sensitive skin before he lightly licked it tenderlizing as if it were chocolate waiting to be licked off by some lover.

"I didn't know..." Greece said simply watching her as she hopped over. "I never experienced an emotion like that before from someone... well... kitty-wise. And uhm... I..." The greek man spoke in long drawn out sentences as he struggled for the perfect sentence. "Now that I know that you actually might like me... I wouldn't mind... a go..." He said looking away nervously.


End file.
